


All he ever wanted

by SparklingDust4612 (SparklingStella)



Series: All he ever wanted universe! [1]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Tris Prior Lives, Unplanned Pregnancy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingStella/pseuds/SparklingDust4612
Summary: A story in which an Erudite leader in training and a Dauntless leader fall in love. Their relationship goes through many highs and lows including a war. Is love really strong enough to overcome anything? EricXTris.
Relationships: Eric/Tris Prior, Four | Tobias Eaton & Tris Prior
Series: All he ever wanted universe! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Comments are appreciated but please be nice. This is an Eric and Tris lovestory. Originally posted on fanfiction.net.

**ERIC AND TRIS BOTH ARE SAME AGE AND ERUDITE!**

* * *

He used to watch the small blond girl all the time. He never understood what was so special in her, why she intrigued him the way only she did but his 6 year old brain didn't knew the answer to that question. She came to Erudite when her family got murdered in cold blood right in front of her 3 year old self. No one knew where she was from or dared ask who her parents were.

She never talked to anyone or played like kids her age did but instead chose to stay holed up in all sorts of books. He wanted to ask her name. Eric wanted to ask if she was alright or needed anything, but he couldn't gather the courage to do so. He knew he wasn't daring like the dauntless. Didn't wanted to look creepy or foolish so he stayed and watched her from a safe distance.

Sometimes she caught him staring at her and in those moments he stared straight into her eyes. Her eyes were cold and looked light blue in color. He thought she had the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. But they looked so sad, so lonely and hurt. He wished, oh how he wished to take all of her pain away. But he couldn't do anything. How could a 6 year old do something so big.

* * *

He watched her whenever and wherever he could.

In the library, cafeteria, housing area and anywhere she would go his gaze would follow her. He was a boy, had heard love stories and knew about romance and in his heart always wished upon shooting stars. He wanted nothing more than for her to love him just as he was sure he loved her. He wanted to be able to talk and laugh with her. He wanted to be the one and only one who could hold her hands and hug her and tell the world that this pretty girl is his lovely girlfriend. But oh! he was so delusional. She hardly ever spared anyone let alone him a glance.

He wished and he wished and he wished some more but Erudite said shooting stars couldn't grant your wishes. Well they were right!


	2. Chapter 2

**ERIC AND TRIS (18 YEARS OLD)**

**** **_The Choosing Day_ **

* * *

Eric walks down the hallway leading to the cafeteria. This is it.

His last day in Erudite and hopefully the start of a new and better life. Where he wouldn't have to wear glasses to look smart or get a perfect score to avoid his parents' blazing hatred. Eric will be free.

Best of all Jeanine promised him that he will become a Dauntless leader too. He sits down at his usual table and stares right ahead at her table. The blond beauty doesn't disappoint him when she opens her book and starts reading while sipping coffee. She is a perfect poster girl of Erudite. Her long golden blond hair tied in a perfect braid, her eyes never leaving her book as they trace and analyze each word, each letter in a perfectly synchronized manner. Like all those years, she doesn't look at anyone or tries talking. Just sits quietly minding her own business. Being the introverted beauty that she is.

Sighing Eric sits down. He has been trying to get her attention for the last 10 years but to no avail. They hardly exchanged 100 words in all these years. Looking at her Eric realizes that she is doing herself a huge favor. By not getting attached or friendly with people, she is saving herself from the hurt, pain, betrayal and meaningless feelings.

It also solidifies the fact that no matter how hard he tries, he can never be loved. Why would a girl, a total stranger at that love him when the so called parents that made him don't have an ounce of affection for Eric. Whatever, he was leaving this place once and for all. He will become a new person with a new life. _Dauntless_ _here_ _I_ _come_. Eric thinks to himself and smiles.

* * *

The choosing ceremony ends and Eric runs with his new faction to the train tracks.

He zoned out until he saw her face.

Beatrice Prior is her name. She wore Abnegation grey robes and chose Erudite. He already saw that coming but he finally found out who she is and where she was from after all those years.

Andrew and Natalie Prior's daughter from Abnegation. They were murdered by unknown people when she was 3 and some Erudite relative adopted her. So here she is.

At least he knows his long lusted crush's name and history now but too late. The dauntless jump on the roof of dauntless headquarters and a stiff beside him looks like he might pass out. Eric smirks. At least he is not gonna be bullied now. Deciding to tease him he says "You feeling alright there stiff?" and Eric gets a spontaneous but very un-stiff answer "SHUT UP!" which he does.

* * *

Eric was the first person to go into the fear landscape thanks to his Erudite instilled curiosity.

He knows now fully well the meaning of the phrase **CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT!**

12 fears. TWELVE FUCKING FEARS. 

_Great!_

he thought, _not_ _my_ _finest_ _moment_ _of_ _dauntless_ _bravado_.

And the damn stiff only has four fears. Eric thinks that he doesn't like him so he will get under his skin. Smirking to himself, he follows Amar and the other initiates towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Beatrice looks at her usual table in the cafeteria. Sighing she sits and takes out her hand to hand combat book.

The guy, Eric Coulter was his name, left for dauntless. She wanted to be dauntless but Jeanine had a better use of her miraculous intellect. She was very intelligent, had an IQ of 196 and was perfect for Erudite. But she wanted to be Dauntless. She wanted to be able to choose her own life. She wanted to be free. Just like Eric. He used to stare at her, analyzing her with his calculating gaze. Trying to figure out the mystery that she was. He tried to talk to her but she ignored him. And now he was this extremely handsome man so why would he waste his time on a broken girl like her.

"Ms. Prior" a man says trying to get her attention, "Ms. Matthews is calling you in her personal lab for an important task." he says. Sighing, Beatrice gets up and follows him to her adopted mother's lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Beatrice Prior walked towards Jeanine Matthews' private lab. She waited for a while, composing herself and making herself presentable by Erudite standards and knocked twice. She waited and then heard a faint "Come in!" so she did. The impeccable Erudite leader gestured for her to sit down. Beatrice immediately complied.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed. None of them spoke, just analyzed each other with the calculating gaze Erudite are known for, daring the other to speak first. Several long moments later, Jeanine spoke up "Beatrice how are you my dear!" 

_As_ _if_ _you_ _care_ , Beatrice thought.

"I must say I am proud of the woman you have become, so intelligent, beautiful and confident. And I am very much proud of your choice. You chose sensibly and it will reward you for your entire lifetime. Maybe even your generations will benefit from your wise and mature decision. That said I have to assign a very important task to you Beatrice. You are a born leader. You are chosen to lead the faction of the Intelligent in the near future. I have placed you on fast track leadership program based on your loyalty to your chosen faction and your IQ. You are truly an asset to us. Beatrice listen closely and listen good."

Beatrice looked at the Erudite leader and sat straighter, indicating that she is listening carefully.

"I will personally train you for this mighty position. You see this is why I advised you to choose Erudite when I for one knew that to wanted to choose Dauntless badly." 

_More like left me with no choice regarding my future,_ Beatrice thought wryly but listened to her nonetheless.

"You will be working closely with the Dauntless. We need their co-operation with our plans and without them we will be like a fish out of the water, alive but hardly functioning. That will give you a wonderful opportunity to spend most of your time with Dauntless and you can even train like the hellions if you wish so." Jeanine added with disgust. Clearly she wasn't fond of the Dauntless.

"And another reason for you there is, well you see my trained Erudite spy in Dauntless clothing, Eric Coulter seems to be infatuated by your beauty. And while love is foolish, it definitely blinds men and robs them of their independent thoughts. So you will pay close attention to our very lovely, soon to be Dauntless leader Eric to keep him on his toes and if he behaves well give him all of yourself in a way he craves for more and does his duties competently, just to have more of you. Understood?" Jeanine calmly said.

Beatrice wanted to slap that smug look of her face. "You have 10 minutes Beatrice, think wisely. _"_

Beatrice thought of the older woman as a sadistic human, no she wasn't a human. Humans have a heart and a conscience which Jeanine lacks. Therefore she is a machine in a human form, Beatrice decided.

Yes she is a machine. Beatrice slightly smiled as she dreamed of her as an Erudite leader instead of Jeanine and thought of all the wonderful things she could do for humanity had she been in her Aunt's shoes.

She sighed. Ever since her parents were brutally murdered, she got adopted by her aunt Jeanine Matthews.

Jeanine was attractive, but in no way came to the beauty that her 11 months younger sister Natalie had been.

Everyone loved Natalie, men lusted after the younger woman and she was capable, strong and confident, a strong and perfect Dauntless.

Whereas Jeanine was the weaker, less attractive and somewhat annoying woman who hated her faction of origin with great passion and left to Erudite when the time came. She fell in love with Andrew Prior who was younger than her by a few months but nonetheless the most handsome Erudite of that time.

When Andrew defected to Abnegation to marry Natalie, Jeanine was heartbroken, jealous and extremely furious with her younger sister for getting away with anything and everything . Including her long loved man, Andrew Prior. She wanted revenge and plotted it for years until she got a perfect opportunity.

The night before the Prior twins' third birthday. She was the mastermind behind the murder but little did she knew that she would lose whom she thought she would get.

Andrew driven by rage and hurt by the sight of his beloved wife's murder, tackled one of the attackers who in defense killed him and his son too, all the while little Beatrice watched through a small hole in the closet she was hiding in. Even as a little girl she was intelligent and silently mourned her beloved family in hiding, not making a noise in fear of her own life.

Jeanine was enraged. White hot anger pulsed through her at the eternal loss of her beloved man. She thought she could seduce Andrew into her as she was Natalie's sister and still looked like her a bit due to her honey blond hair. But too late she realized the flaw behind her plan. So she decided to eliminate divergents, those just like her sister. And who better to be her partner in crime than the last living Prior, Beatrice. And based on her long evil plan she adopted Beatrice Prior although she was clearly disgusted by the little girl that was a living proof of the love shared by her stupid sister and her beloved Andrew.

So here she is, grooming Beatrice Prior to become a vermin in disguise of the beautiful Erudite leader that she will soon become. And now her plan isn't limited to demolishing the people who do not confirm to the confines of a single faction, but also to use her loathed faction of origin to destroy the faction Andrew defected to when he followed Natalie.

Abnegation.

Little did she know that Beatrice Prior, the strongest divergent was capable of reading her like an open book. Beatrice gave Jeanine a sweet but very fake, convincing smile and said "Very well, I have chosen to follow your footsteps my beloved aunt and Beatrice is dead. I m Tris Prior."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Erudite was full of chatter. The Erudite leader had made her successor's name public. 

**_Tris Prior_** , the Erudite leaders' own niece.

The highest IQ of Erudite in more than a decade was owned by her. Jeanine had an IQ of 190 which was considered quite the achievement. And now the record of her intelligence was beaten by none other than Tris Prior with an IQ of 196. She was truly a gifted child and Jeanine was internally furious with the number 6 that made Beatrice better than the Leader of the intelligent. Despite knowing how good she is with mental games, Jeanine decides to use her as her lapdog.

What she doesn't know is that Tris is not only well aware of her plans but also a Divergent. She cannot and will not be controlled. Unlike the so called Erudite who follow their leader blindly, logic or no logic, Tris used her brain and decided matters based on all of her aptitudes.

Including the Abnegation.

Stupid Jeanine was far more foolish than Tris ever thought. But still, Tris had to be very careful as there was always a chance that the leader might see her motives and destroy any and every chance of being stopped by a divergent rebel.

Tris smirked. _Part A. successful. Now its time to put part B of the plan into action._ She thought gleefully.

* * *

It had been so long. It felt like a lifetime ago Eric left Erudite as Jeanine's spy. Ten months, that's how long it had been. He had passed his initiation well but as an ex-Erudite, coming second place to a scrawny stiff wasn't a pleasant experience.

The stiff being the awkward stiff he was turned down leadership, to which he will be eternally grateful for otherwise Jeanine would have chewed his head for letting her down. He sighed. He was lonely. He was sad. And mostly, he was the youngest leader in faction history.

He missed her.

Despite not knowing much, he wanted her. To be there to cheer him for his accomplishments, to hold him in his dark days, to care, be proud of him and mostly to be his partner in crime, his significant other.

He let out another sad sigh. Yes Eric was the youngest, most ruthless and feared leader of Dauntless, but that didn't mean that he wasn't a human. A human who wanted to be loved. Craved love and affection but never found any. His heart always said that Beatrice is the missing piece of his life.

But he always suppressed his heart. Foolish, childish and with no knowledge of how the world worked was his poor heart.

But then again, she chose Erudite, and Erudite certainly did not lack attractive men. Who was he kidding, she must have a boyfriend already being as beautiful as she is. But then again who was he to judge. He remembered a wise saying **Never judge a book by its cover.** So yes who was he to make assumptions about her.

He looked up at the sky from the initiates entrance, the net pressing into his back, bringing him back to the reality of the time. Groaning, he got up and headed to the training room. He had already spent four hours just thinking and in no way could get more than an hour of sleep so might as well do something productive. Picking up ten knives, he faced the target.

* * *

Tris got up early, smiling from ear to ear.

It was the first time in so long that she actually smiled a real, genuine smile that lit her face and made her look more beautiful and angelic.

The Erudite men looked at her and groaned. No matter how hard they tried; whatever they did, she never fell in anyone's bed or got in a relationship for that matter.

She walked up to Jeanine's private lab, a skip in her step. She was going to visit the Dauntless compound for the first time after all. After getting the "Get ready, we leave in an hour ** _"_ **from her foster mother, she hurries to her room to get dressed in appropriate attire to represent Erudite with Jeanine.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric paced Max's office trying to calm his nerves and get his intimidating aura back.

Today was going to be their fourth meeting with the Erudite representative or it will be more accurate to say the Erudite leader Jeanine Matthews. The difference between the previous three visits and this upcoming one is that from this meeting on wards Jeanine Matthews' protege will be present.

They would discuss some new plans and arrangements regarding the Divergents, and if luck is not on their side than the planned Abnegation attack will be brought to attention too. Max, Veronica, Harrison and Bradley were sitting with tense and stiff postures while Eric was pacing nervously. The whole room was filled with so much tension and nervousness that the air felt heavier.

The Erudite leader's moves and thoughts are unpredictable. She is a lunatic, a mad woman when she becomes obsessed and desperate, which was becoming more and more apparent by her growing restlessness during their meetings and calls. She didn't even bother hiding it anymore.

The door suddenly opened making the sitting leaders jump up in surprise at the sudden intrusion to their non-productive and pessimistic train of thoughts. And there, led by a dauntless guard named Shauna, walked in the mad scientist and surprisingly her calm and composed protege.

Eric's heart skipped a beat when he realized who the gonna be Erudite leader was.

_Beatrice Prior_.

The woman who has haunted his soul and invaded his restless nights stood there.

"Welcome to Dauntless!" Max said, jumping to his feet.

"We are honored to have a part of your precious time to ourselves. Please sit down." Veronica said in a tone that insinuated that she had the above mentioned words memorized by her heart.

Eric chuckled, amused, but quickly put his intimidating Dauntless leader mask back in place.

He stared at her slyly, noticing the brilliant glow on her face that he never knew she could have. She seems ... _happy? But what's so good about coming to a boring meeting._

Eric tried to reason. 

_Maybe she's happy that she will become a leader._

But a small part of him was hopeful that seeing him put that radiant glow on her beautiful face.

_Oh god I m becoming a lovesick puppy. Get yourself together Eric you are being pathetic._ Eric reprimanded himself.

His lamenting was cut short by Jeanine's over exaggerated throat-clearing. He groaned internally and faced the Erudites.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for having us at such short notice. We are clearly honored at having your undivided attention to ourselves." She takes a breath.

Here goes nothing.

"And..." 

_great_ _just_ _great_ _here we go._ Thought Eric. _wonderful!_

"You see this is my wonderful niece Tris Prior, daughter of the deceased Andrew and Natalie Prior. She is a very strong, capable and intelligent woman. Her perception is the reason behind her perfect scores and I truly know that she is a god sent asset to us. Tris here is going to succeed me as the next rightful leader of Erudite..".

Tris let out a small chuckle, clearly Eric wasn't the only one who found the situation and Jeanine's heartfelt speech amusing. 

_Sarcasm,_ Eric thought and Tris' expression showed him her agreement.

However, Jeanine glared daggers at the two teens. They both sat straight.

Jeanine continued "As Erudite and Dauntless support each other and work well together, therefore we will need more correspondence and communication to keep our friendship intact and to avoid conflicts and future misunderstandings if any. So my beloved niece here will be the representative between Erudite and Dauntless leadership. Dauntless has always fascinated Tris." Jeanine makes a face showing obvious disgust while Tris bites her lower lip to keep from laughing out loudly. 

_Cheap entertainment_ , thought Eric.

Eric looked at Tris and when their eyes met, he gave her his million dollar smile to which her cheeks flush a rosy color. She grins back at Eric nevertheless. His heart is thumping loudly against his chest, threatening to jump out at any given moment. He winks at Tris and she buries her red face in both hands. Eric smirks at the effect he has on her.

* * *

All in all by the end of Tris' first meeting it is decided that she will have an apartment in the Dauntless leadership wing. She will overlook next year's initiation to rat out divergents and keep the check and balance between Erudite and Dauntless.

Since she wishes to learn dauntless initiation process by personal experience, she will be trained privately by Four, the transfer instructor and any leader available at the moment. When she reaches her new apartment, she runs into none other than

"Eric!" The name escaped her lips in a whisper, but Eric heard it none the less and smiled at her.

Her heart was racing at lightning speed. His smile was making her go weak in the knees and waking a pleasant feeling in her lower gut. Her cotton panties started dampening and before she could embarrass herself further, she smiles sweetly at him and with a whispered "Sweet dreams Eric", closes her apartment door.

She hears Eric saying "If you need anything and I mean anything , just knock at anytime. Sweet dreams Tris!"

His voice was a little muffled by the closed door but the way he said her name made her panties drench and she let out a small moan. She quickly gets her things settled and goes for a much needed cold shower to dissolve the feelings that no one other than Eric awoke within her. And soon she falls fast asleep thinking of a handsome young leader with shiny black hair and light blue gorgeous eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Tris got up early in the morning and the first thought that was on her recently awoken Erudite brain was none other than her childhood stalker. Eric Coulter.

She can't deny the fact that she found him extremely attractive and dare she say Hot as Hell too.

Black shiny shoulder length hair; light blue stunning eyes, fair skin adorned by bold tattoos and numerous metal piercings. He towered over her 5'8" height by a half foot. And in those tight black clothing, it was his well toned body that could make any woman go weak in the knees. He was a magnificent sight and she thought that to her, he just might be better looking than any Greek god.

God what was wrong with her. She never thought of men like that, ever. But now, here comes Eric, waltzing in her life and driving her crazy. Claiming every bit of her thoughts. God she was going crazy. And yesterday, he made her knees weak and panties drench with desire just with a few of those smiles.

That smile. That damned smile.

No, she cant think like that about anyone, ever again. She wouldn't let Eric Coulter or anyone destroy the walls she spent years building. For the safety of her sensitive heart and sanity, she cant let anyone in. She decides that she must distance herself from the young Dauntless leader as much as possible without letting anyone realize. Without making him realize. Surely he still is calculating and analyzing like the Erudite that is a part of his past. She wont let him in, or anyone for that matter.

She has big plans already that she has to achieve. But why does the thought of avoiding the handsome leader hurt. After all she has big plans, ones which require manpower, strategy and trust. But, the problem at hand is Who can she rely on?

* * *

Breakfast in the cafeteria was fine. People kept staring at her, as if she came from beyond the fence or she had three eyes instead of the usual two. After breakfast she was to meet with Four and Eric for training. She was buzzing with nerves and at the same time excited at the very idea.

This is it. This is what she wanted to do and she finally had the chance now. Oh how happy the thought made her. She walked towards the training room and sees a handsome tall man with tan skin and deep blue eyes. For some reason he looked familiar. _Hmmm_...

Suddenly he darts towards her at an alarming speed, startling her as he roughly pushed her in the wall of the room. Eric was watching from behind silently, but when Four attacked her, he roared "Leave the girl alone or else I will personally kick you out of the faction."

This couldn't be real. Eric. The handsome Dauntless leader was threatening a man who got rough with her. But what was more shocking was when a familiar voice spoke. "Queen Bea is that really you?" he asked.

She tried to remember his name and there it was.

The boy who hugged her secretly to make her feel better when she ran to his house that night.

"Tobias?" She asked softly.

The man with deep blue eyes looked at her and she saw something unimaginable. Tears welling in his eyes and flowing down his cheeks, leaving a trail of salty wetness in their wake.

"Oh Bea I missed you so damn much. I was so scared when you went missing. I thought they came back to finish what they started that day. I was so miserable. You bound me to that stifling faction and because of losing you and the overbearing guilt of the past, I came to Dauntless. I hoped and wished every night that by some miracle you were to be alive and I would see you in Dauntless. Oh Beatrice. My sweet Beatrice!" He pulled her in his arms and sobbed quietly.

Tris pulled him in her arms and sat down, cooing to him like they do to calm a baby.

"Shh Tobias. I am here. I am fine. Don't cry dear." She said softly, peppering his face with feather-light kisses while avoiding his full lips.

Eric couldn't believe what he saw. Of course she would choose Tobias Eaton over him. Any woman in her right mind would do the same, who was he kidding. And here he thought that maybe they could be something they will never be. Maybe that's why she never was interested in guys, she had him. Eric felt hurt, his heart breaking slowly as he saw the woman he craved love from in the arms of none other than his arch rival Four as she kissed all over his face.

Struggling to keep his indifferent mask in place, Eric stomps away like a petulant child.

Tris and Tobias talked for hours, telling the other about all the time they missed in each other's lives. He was glad to see the pride that showed in her eyes as the realization dawned on her that her Tobias is the best Dauntless fighter and all time prodigy. She couldn't keep the tears from her eyes and cried softly, kissing his face, his jawline and neck sweetly.

Tobias felt a strong wave of desire in his groin as the woman he secretly loved for years kissed his face tenderly. God he loves Tris so much. But now's not the time so he helps her up and gives her an overview of Dauntless initiation. He sees that her clothes are not appropriate for the fighting process, so he takes her shopping.

"Where did Eric go?" Tris asks suddenly. The Dauntless prodigy didn't even notice the departure of his rival and simply shrugged his shoulders. A look passed Tris' face, but it was gone as quickly as it came so he couldn't decipher what it was about. But he noticed the sudden change in her demeanor as he took her back to her apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Eric hurled the knife in the wall of his apartment. 

_Fuck it. Fuck it all_.

How could he be so blind as to think that she could ever love him.

Stupid, pathetic and worthless.

His parents were right to treat him like shit. And a great job that he has for himself.

Max called him in his office and ordered him to oversee Tris Prior's initiation training since she will be overseeing the next batch of initiates. He suspects that Jeanine will use the simulation serum at the graduation ceremony of the next initiate class. Somehow, his thoughts always drift back to the girl who crushed his heart. It seems crystal clear to him Tris would try to stop the war on her birth faction. But how. He was all up for seeing her struggles go to vain. Surely she cant even get close to the level of Jeanine's intelligence. She holds the Erudite record of the highest IQ ever. For some reason a thought enters his brain. What if Tris is divergent.

Should he report her to Jeanine ? No, Jeanine must already know about her aptitude test result since she saw them all. She even ratted him out without looking at his results. She's a divergent detector. But if for some reason she is divergent? He doesn't have an answer to that.

God he was going insane.

And for who, a girl who has been breaking his heart every chance she gets. He groans and falls on his bed. He isn't looking forward to tomorrow. He doesn't want to see them going lovely doves and shit. And God oh God he wouldn't want to walk in on him balls deep in her, fucking her pretty Erudite brains out. He groans loudly. Now that fucking image is going to be forever imprinted in his mind. He wished he had a bit of the Abnegation memory serum. He will just have to ignore them as much as he can. He groans again and falls into a restless slumber.

* * *

Tris lay awake in her bed. Today just proved a few things to her.

1\. Tobias has a crush on her.

2\. She has a crush on Eric.

3\. Eric doesn't like Tobias

and lastly Eric is obsessively protective of her.

That thought brings a smile on her face. There is not even a single trace of doubt in her mind. She was falling in love with the ruthless young leader. And she was falling hard. The truth is inevitably clear to her. But does she want to love him. Yes he is handsome and of course she is attracted to him.

So why was he avoiding her. Did he not feel the same for her? The mere thought transformed her smile into a sad frown and she put a pillow on her face and for the first time after her family's brutal murder, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Tobias was watching her secretly from the privacy of the control room. He wasn't a lecher but the sight of Tris like that made him want to march in her room and demand explanation.

He could see that she loves him too, without the shadow of a doubt, but why did Eric's departure upset her. And why did Eric act defensive about her. He never seemed interested in women before. Something is definitely going on between those two, but he can't pinpoint that yet.

He will discover it before bringing his beautiful girlfriend to bed with him. He wouldn't want her brain to be focusing on any man other than him. He can't stand the thought of her in another man's arms. He will make her spill it and when she does, any man who is consuming her thoughts would go down the chasm. Tobias smiled, logged out of his computer and went back to his apartment which was located in front of Tris' residence.

He took a nice long shower, thinking of Tris' long creamy legs wrapped around his waist as he fucks her hard in the shower, hearing her moans of pleasure and whispered confession of love to him. Him only and no man else. He vowed to be buried deep inside her sweet pussy by the end of stage one practice. Just fantasizing about her made him come hard in his hand.

* * *

Physical Training continued for four weeks.

During these long agonizing weeks, Tris gained some muscle and her body toned perfectly well, giving her wider hips and more perfectly shaped breasts. Many times she caught men eye fucking her shamelessly until Tobias glared at them with his famous intimidating Four face. She even noticed that Eric has been avoiding her a lot, only watching her practice with a boring expression as if he had better things to do than watch her pathetic attempts at fighting the Dauntless prodigy.

The thought was enough to keep her going on. Once she even managed to knock Tobias out too, for which she kept apologizing profusely for an entire week but he didn't mind. He even looked happy at her achievement and complimented her by calling her the strongest Dauntless woman. She blushed for hours after that. Her free time was spent mostly hanging out with Tobias and his friends or practicing.

But she was disappointed with Eric's sudden disinterest in her. Did she do something wrong? Did she upset him somehow? The thought feels like she got stabbed in the gut and she can't help but feel bad for the lonely young leader and pity her broken heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! READ AT YOUR OWN RESPONSIBILITY!
> 
> CONTAINS RAPE SCENE AND EXPLICIT CONTENT !

Today was her free day as the stage one practice had concluded the day before. Tris got up and showered and then went out for breakfast. In the way to the cafeteria, she bumped into a hard wall. Within a minute she realized that it wasn't a wall she bumped into, but Eric's rock hard chest. She blushed at the thought. Eric steadied the stumbled girl gently and stared at her as she bit her lower lip, obviously deep in thought. He saw her face flushing and wanted to do badly know who caused such a reaction.

_Must be number boy._ He thought to himself as Tris stared at his handsome face.

Today Tobias was surprising her and she wasn't excited, just curious. She never got a good surprise so she was a bit worried too. She climbs down their spot and sits down. Tobias doesn't disappoint as he shows up within two minutes. "Hey Gorgeous! how's freedom feeling?" Tris blushes and looks at her lap while speaking softly "I am enjoying it so far." Tobias tilts her face with his finger under her chin and smiles at her. Tris nervously smiles back. "God Tris you are just so fucking perfect. I am so lucky to call you mine." Tris didn't understand what he meant by that but smiles shyly.

_What would he mean by that?_

She knew she wasn't as beautiful as he was making her sound. "Oh! and I have a present for you." Tobias pulls out a rectangular box from his pocket and places it in her lap. "Go on Tris open it!" he urged.

Hesitantly, she opens it and is stunned to see a very beautiful bracelet in it with a beautiful yet delicate Dauntless charm made of sapphire. It was gorgeous but.. "Oh Tobias I love it but I am sorry I can't take it." She says. Tobias slumps a little "Why not Tris?"

**_"_** It's very expensive and I don't want you to waste your money over a petty and worthless girl like me. You can have any girl in the world and..."

Tobias cuts her rambling off with a kiss. At first she is startled and gasps but as soon as he pulls her in his lap and wraps his arms around her, she melts in his arms and kisses back. It feels wonderful but she can't help but get a nagging feeling in her gut that tells her to run for the woods.

She ignores it and they make out in the chasm. When he pulls away they rest their foreheads together and he smiles at her. She blushes and gives him a shy smile which makes his heart do somersaults.

"Will you put it on me Tobias?" her soft voice brings him back to reality and he smiles warmly at her as he puts the bracelet on her right wrist and kisses it tenderly. He gets up, pulling her up with him as he kisses her hard and firm.

She kisses back fervently as he makes his way back to his apartment. 

_Finally_

Tobias thinks to himself as he kisses and sucks on her slender neck, her creamy smooth legs wrapping around his waist as she moans softly. 

_This is it. She wants this as much as I do. I love her and she loves me. This will be perfect. No condom tonight. And if she conceived with me than so much the better. I will make her my bride soon._ Tobias thinks to himself and locks his apartment door behind them.

He kisses her hard while she mewls, making him hard as a rock in his pants. He trails kisses down her neck, biting occasionally as her soft sounds egg him on. He lays her on his bed, as he pulls of her shirt, leaving her exposed in her bra and shorts. He undresses her slowly as she studies him. 

_No_

she thinks 

_I can't let this happen. I am in love with Eric. I can't let this happen_.

"Tobias" she says his name softly and that does it as he rips his clothes off, revealing his beautifully toned body and kisses her hard. She moans but realized what is going to happen as he licks and kisses down her neck while kneading her breasts. 

_No no no._

She tries again willing her voice to sound firm and determined but it wavers "Tobias please don't. I can't please no please don't do this to me Tobias I love another man. Please let me keep my virginity for him please."

A tear slips from her eyes as she sees Tobias ignoring her pleas as he positions himself at her entrance and thrust his impressive length in her completely. Tris cries out due to the immense pain as she loses her virginity to Tobias who wasn't acting like himself at that moment.

He kept thrusting hard and fast in her and soon he releases his seed in her. But he continues while repositioning and fucking her hard doggy style this time. Tris uses the pillow in a faint attempt at muffling her pained cries and pleas.

Finally, after his fourth orgasm, Tobias rolls of the poor sobbing girl without any pity, turns of the lamp and falls sound asleep. Tris sits in a daze for a while but then her Erudite side kicks in and she quickly dresses up wincing due to the pain in her lower extremities and as silently as she can shuffles out.


	9. Chapter 9

Eric stands in his apartment with his head in his hands.

He knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. He can't blame number boy for stealing his crush because half of it was his fault. Had he made a move, there was a chance he could've avoided this.

He saw them sitting and chit chatting on the rocks by the chasm. As soon as their lips met, he turned away and headed to the training room to blow some steam. Afterwards he emptied half bottle of the strongest liquor that Dauntless owns. And now he's beating the shit out of his bed, cussing.

He didn't even realize he was crying until he saw his soaked pillow. 

_Get yourself together. You are the most heartless leader of Dauntless. She was just a girl. There are many more._

But he couldn't help but feel empty and lost.

* * *

Late at night he heard knocking.

He tried to ignore it but they grew more and more persistent. He sighed and checked the clock.

_2 a.m. who the hell is knocking at MY door at this part of the night_.

The knocking continued.

He angrily got up and went to the door. He had a massive headache and let's not forget about his heart ache.

He opened the door and someone crashed into him knocking him straight on his ass. Startled, he looked down to see Tris clutching his body like a vice and sobbing. Immediately, he got alarmed and all his senses came back despite the massive hangover. Picking her up as gently as he could, he locked his main door and carried her to his love seat. She sits down and he turns on the lights. She has the red I-just-cried-eyes which sharpens her piercing blue orbs, messed up hair and still she is the most beautiful woman ever.

He shakes his head and looks down at her and sees her neck and collarbone sporting some harsh bite marks. He sucks in his breath as he wills his anger under control. Eric doesn't want to scare her away.

Putting his broken heart aside he looks in her eyes and sees so much pain, so much desperation that his eyes start watering. The most beautiful and unbreakable women he has ever known has shattered so badly that he couldn't even imagine her like this even in a million years. Wiping his tears away, he pulls her in his muscular but bare chest and strokes her hair as she cries softly.

* * *

After about half an hour later, she is finally feeling a lot better so he carries her to his bed and lays down with her all the while stroking her hair and back soothingly. "What happened Tris?" he asks, his voice full of concern and a gentleness she didn't knew the Dauntless possess. "I uh I.." she stammers.

**_"_** Shhh, it's ok baby just tell me when you are ready. I am not leaving you alone." Eric coos.

She bursts into sobs as she hugs him tightly.

"Eric oh Eric! I am so sorry about everything. I was always vulnerable and hurt and I didn't want anyone to find out how pathetic I am. That's why I kept my distance from everyone and especially you. I didn't wanted you to carry my pathetic burden with you. I couldn't bear to know that you are hurting because of me and I knew that you wanted to leave, I could see it in your cold demeanor and I didn't want to bind you to myself. So I steered clear of you. I know I hurt you and there's no explanation, no apology big enough to explain myself. But I wanted to say I am sorry. I am so so so very sorry Eric. I never wanted you to fall in love with a pathetic excuse of a girl like me but you still did. I am so so sorry my dear. Oh Eric! oh my poor poor sweet Eric..."

Tris started sobbing heavily and Eric holds her tightly to himself. 

_She knew it. She knew it and she tried to save me the hurt, to spare me the pain. None of it was her fault. Oh God is it possible to love someone so badly that it hurts. God he loves her so much._

_"_ It's okay Tris. We are okay. Everything's gonna be okay. Don't apologize I forgive you for trying to care about me. Shh Tris we will be fine. I m not going anywhere my love. And I will be damned if I ever distance myself from an incredible woman like you. But that still doesn't explain one thing. What happened or Its better if I say who did this to you Tris?" Eric asks impatiently.

He will kill anyone who hurted his beloved woman in anyway.

"Uhh it was.. please don't kill him when I tell you. And let me complete it first. I wouldn't want to relive it again." Tris said softly in his chest. He rubbed soothing circles on her back all the while she told him all about it. About how Tobias always acted strange and affectionate with her. How he always acted like a perfect angel in human form. How he took her on dates without letting her know of the nature of his feelings about her. By the time she finished the rape part, Eric was shaking with violent rage.

_How could someone do something so repulsive to the girl they claimed to love. He will kill that bastard with his bare hands if its the last thing he does._

**_"_** Thank you for confiding in me Tris even though I didn't even give you a single reason to do so. I am so sorry for misunderstanding your intentions and leaving you with Marcus fucking Eaton's twisted son. I didn't knew he was such a close friend to you and I should've asked you instead of acting all jealous and petulant. I guess my Erudite backfired. I wish I could've avoided that but there's nothing I can do about the past. I cannot promise you that I won't beat the asshole but I can assure you I wouldn't do anything severe. And from now on I will protect you from anything that poses a threat to you even if it costs me my life. You are right Tris. I love you, I always have. And I always will" Eric says as Tris climbed on top of him and hugged him tight.

_God this man, even after everything I did. What good did I ever do in my life to deserve someone so pure so loving._

Tris gazed into his light blue eyes that we're full of so much love so much sincerity that she melted. Even despite the situation they found themselves in, they talked it out. She smiles. She vowed to protect him from anyone and anything even if she burns down the whole city to save him than so be it.

God oh God how she loves him. She looks down at him and sees that he's already looking up at her. Without ever planning to, their lips met and molded together with a fiery passion. Their tongues danced together as they poured all of their feelings for each other in that kiss. Everything else faded into oblivion as all that remained was them and the love and passion they shared together. And even without saying it aloud, They both knew that a love as strong as theirs can overcome anything.

_Love is not a weakness, its a_ _strength. Love makes you stronger than anyone can ever imagine..._


	10. Chapter 10

Eric opened his eyes as the sunlight illuminated his bedroom.

Feeling his legs tangled, he smiled. He looked down and saw Tris staring at him. Realizing she got caught staring, she hid her face in his naked chest.

Eric chuckled at her innocence. She sat up and stretched but winced soon after. Eric got alarmed.

"Baby are you alright? Where are you hurting?" Tris smiled at him and said a shy "Good morning honey, I am fine just a bit sore that's all. How did you sleep?" Eric could see the gears turning in her head and chuckled

"I slept great for the first time in a decade and it was all thanks to you. And to answer your unspoken question, than no you did not intrude in any way at all. I uh actually liked having you here with me." Eric blushed furiously. It was Tris' turn to chuckle.

" _He's so cute when he blushes_." Tris thought and noticed Eric's face turning a deeper shade of red. "Oopsies did I actually said that out loud!" Tris asked with mock innocence to which Eric nodded.

Laughing she climbed in his lap and wrapped her arms around him. As if on instinct his arms wrapped around her body. For a few moments they were silent.

"I am really sorry you know" Tris said without meeting his eyes. He could see the love and pain in her eyes and his body reacted before he could stop himself. Their lips found each other as they clung desperately, their tongues moving in unison as they poked and prodded. A low growl left Eric's mouth as he heard Tris moan softly.

* * *

Tris walked in the cafeteria and sat at the leadership table.

Jeannie was going to visit today to stay up to date with Tris' progress.

Tris didn't had to worry about the Dauntless. It felt like she was the factions' adopted daughter. Almost everyone loved the Erudite leader's protègè. Tris started feeling at home with the tattooed and pierced people and to think that she would have to go back to Erudite was like her heart being smashed. This place was her home. It was what she always wanted to do. And a huge part of her devotion to the faction of the brave was their young and handsome leader.

_Eric Coulter._

Tris blushed at the thought. He gave her the shivers but in a good way. Someone walked towards her and touched her shoulder. She tensed immediately as she recognized the scent of the man who she lost her virginity to. Trying her best to sound confident which was ridiculous since she was terrified she shrugged his hand off and in a monotonous voice said "How can I help you Four?" she practically spits his name.

Tobias winced at her harsh tone. "I just wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend. What's so wrong about that?" he asks.

Tris' blood boils at the word Girlfriend and without noticing someone watching them, stands up and socks Tobias. Stunned by the harsh blow to his face, he glares at her as Eric silently makes his way to the only two people other than him who were arguing in the empty cafeteria.

Tris takes of the present she got last night and shoves it in Tobias' hands.

"Thanks but no thanks. Keep your precious gift to use as a bait to lure other women cuz that sure as fuck ain't gonna work on me. Goodbye Four" she says, her tone sharp as knife twisting in the instructor's heart.

He wills the tears away and takes her hands in his. Tris pulls her hands away and stands up to leave when he suddenly grabs her.

"Tris please babe, we can work this out please give me another chance. I will worship you the way you deserve." Tobias begs her. It's all his fault. He drove the only woman he ever loved because he was turned on pretty bad.

Eric stepped forward and wrapped an arm around his girl. With his free hand, he pushed Tobias away.

**_"_** She's not yours and she will never be. Not after you took her virginity despite her pleas. Stay away from my girlfriend Eaton or else I would decide I no longer care." Eric practically growls at the other man.

Tris noticing Eric's clenched jaw, turns in his arms and begins kissing his jawline. Eric relaxes and gives her a sweet kiss on the lips. Tris smiles at him sweetly.

_The wait, all the wait and pain was worth her sincere smile._ Eric thinks and hugs her.

Tobias noticing their interaction finally gets the point that he has lost Tris forever and whatever friendship they once had was gone now. Any warmth and affection she once had for him was lost at the same time she lost her innocence to him. He turns away and silently heads to his apartment to mourn the death of the love they could've had.

* * *

Eric headed towards Max's office for the meeting with Jeanine.

One of his arm was wrapped around Tris' waist as they walked the path together.

_I am the luckiest man alive_ he thought and grinned.

"What's got you all smiling Darling?" and Eric smiled even wider at the pet name she gave him.

"You" he replied making Tris blush and look away as he chuckled.

"I am attending the meeting in black clothes" Tris chirped happily "Its like all of my dreams are coming true Eric." Eric kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Jeanine said she would make some big announcements." Eric says thoughtfully. Tris shuddered "I don't wanna go back Eric. Please do something, please." Eric's heart melted. She was pleading with him and he'd be damned if he can't grant her wish.

"I won't let her take you even if she wants to ok baby." He cooed at her. Smiling softly, Tris nodded. He was about to knock on Max's office door when she stopped him and kissed him passionately, leaving him breathless. After a few minutes of making out, they finally walk in, holding hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Eric and Tris are the second to reach the meeting room, Max being the first obviously. They sit beside each other and Eric takes Tris' hand under the table. Max notices and raises his eyebrow as if trying to communicate with Eric through some non-existent brain waves. Heat crawls up Tris' neck as she realized what Max is trying to insinuate.

**_"_** To satisfy your non Dauntless curiosity Max, No We did not fuck."

Tris swears she heard him mutter _not yet_ under his breath and smiles shyly at Eric who in return flashes her his award winning smile.

She looks down in her lap before she turns very red and puts a tomato to shame. The other three leaders enter at the same time and sit down. Veronica raises her eyebrows at Tris like she actually believes she will get an answer out of her.

_Not a chance V._

Tris smirks at the older woman who gives her most convincing puppy dog eyes but fails. Tris and Eric laugh at her antics.

The door slams open and in walks Jeanine as graceful and impeccable as ever.

Tris shrinks in her chair trying hard to stop herself from hyperventilating. Eric notices and gives her hand a gentle squeeze reminding her of his promise to keep her in Dauntless where her heart belongs. She gives him a small grateful smile.

Jeanine notices their interaction and inwardly smiles _I knew she can be fooled. Look at Eric going all sappy to get in her pants. Looks like she is doing exactly as I planned. Time to get the plan to the next stage_.

Jeanine clears her throat to get the attention of the tattooed hellions. They all look at her expectantly. She noticed the two youngsters staring at her, their gazes full of curiosity and their backs stiff in attention. She smirks and begins the speech she has been memorizing for a week.

**_"_** My dear fellows today I am here regarding a few different reasons. The first is to inquire about my niece's progress in the warrior faction. Secondly, to discuss the upcoming choosing ceremony of the youngsters in all factions. Furthermore, we will be discussing about the solution to the city's biggest problem that are termed as Divergents. And lastly we will be discussing the unfair and selfish behavior of the so called Abnegation. So first things first. I would like to know of my adopted daughter's progress. Max?"

Max clears his throat and gives Jeanine a very fake smile. "Your adopted daughter Tris Prior is making quite the positive impact here Jeanine. She is doing very well in her physical training. So well that she might as well be a Dauntless prodigy. She is bonding here perfectly and her Erudite perfection combined with Dauntless bravery gives her a remarkable vibe. I can very well say she must be the most adored girl in Dauntless. The Dauntless are in awe with her charismatic personality which might as well be something she got from you Jeanine. Shortly I can say she's doing her job and training flawlessly."

Jeanine smiles sweetly at the unearned compliment. 

_This is going better than I thought. I cant believe she is so useful. Dauntless army would surely follow her. It means i should do anything to make sure her loyalty lies with me_. Jeanine smiles at Tris as if she is taking ownership of everything she achieved. Tris looks away clearly disgusted.

"Into more important matters that require our consideration."

Jeanine says thoughtfully.

_**"**_ The choosing ceremony is coming in a month. As my representative to Dauntless, Tris Prior will be overseeing the next year's aptitude tests of Dauntless borns and the upcoming Dauntless initiation. Attending the Choosing Ceremony is her choice." 

_My choice huh, is she for real. Fuck you Jeanine Matthews as if my choice is anything but yours._

Tris thinks dryly. "As the most loved Dauntless Erudite ambassador she will have authority over the initiation. If she says stop fighting them you make them stop fighting. If she says fight till you drop dead than you make it happen and she will watch the fear simulations and fear landscapes along the Dauntless leaders. Is it clear so far?" Jeanine asks. 

_As if anything but your choice matters._ Eric bites back his tongue to stop himself from saying his thought out loud.

Beside him he could sense Tris thinking the same sort of things. Max and the other leaders nod in agreement to Jeanine's terms like a brainless army that has no free will of its own.

"Next, I would like to approach one of the most important topics. The Divergent problem. You see Divergents are the people who have more than one aptitude therefore being able to fit in more than their chosen faction. This is wrong. You see if they have more than one aptitudes their loyalty can shift between their aptitudes. Like an Erudite and Dauntless result." she says eyeing Eric while Tris watches and listens intently about Jeanine's lame ideas on her type of people.

**_"_** Now at the time of need their loyalty can change to the other faction from their aptitude test thus rendering them untrustworthy of both factions. So to solve this problem we better keep a close eye on them. Those type of people are highly intelligent and unpredictable. That is why it is our job to identify and bring them to the faction of knowledge so we can learn more about them and if they resist" Jeanine says darkly

"Kill them on the spot."

Tris tried very hard to remain stoic but flinched inwardly at the cruel suggestion or rather an evil order of serial killing the innocents.

"And since we are clear on that all, let's approach the most important point of our meeting. The Abnegation who are mostly made up of Divergent Rebels. They are also guilty of sheltering the uncontrollable kind. Divergence is a threat and the Abnegation are too selfless or in other words gullible that they do not recognize the wolves in sheep's clothing and help keep them safe and alive. If the Divergent Rebels get in the government our city will self destruct. Erudite only wants what's good for the faction system and as we all know very well that 

**Responsibility demands sacrifice**.

Which is why we have to remove the Abnegation from the government. We clearly know with reliable evidence that they are not as innocent as they seem to look. And we all know about the extent of abuse that Abnegation inflicts on its dependents. Marcus Eaton's son Tobias transferred to Dauntless due to the abuse. So we all will make a government with representatives from all factions in order to ensure peace and stability. Do I make myself clear? "

All the leaders nod in agreement bringing a bitter taste in Tris' mouth. 

_They all are playing their part here. And from the looks of it Eric isn't as innocent as I once thought_. Tris frowns.

"Lets bring this meeting to an end by drinking to our bright future. To a better future with good governance." Everyone toasts and drinks champagne. 

_This_ _stuff_ _is_ _kinda_ _good. Although until this is all over I have to play my loyalty to Jeanine fucking Matthews' stupid plans. I have to up my game. I will confront Eric about this._ Tris thinks. _As much as I would hate to, I have to find and talk it out with Tobias._ Tris sighs and walks out as the meeting is adjourned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Responsibility demands sacrifice ... is a line i remember from cartoon network's adventure time so i thought it will do good here. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Tris went back to her apartment.

She couldn't believe it.

Eric Coulter. Innocent but gullible Eric from Erudite.

Erudite! that's it.

Maybe he has a reason or a plan. But she couldn't be sure.

She also needs to confront Tobias but she doesn't have much time left to do them at different times. She also needs a rebel group to help stop the Divergent hunt and the war on Abnegation, but right now, she needed her rest.

Sighing Tris faced the door of her apartment and tried to sleep. But Eric's loving gaze and Tobias' hurt expression kept her awake for a few hours before sleep takes her into sweet oblivion.

* * *

Today is the first simulation. She doesn't still know about what can prove her Divergence or not. But she will find out.

She was being forced to shoot her loved one's dead. Even though they already were dead. But that wasn't as disturbing as seeing Tobias and Eric there too. She knew it wasn't real. She kept repeating it like a mantra before she turned the gun in her hands and shot herself.

"Tris! Tris breath. You are okay. Tris!" Her eyes flew open and she saw the blue eyed man who she saved not a minute ago. He looked tense and terribly worried. Tris wondered what she did wrong. 

_Why does he even care?_

"Tris!" She heard Eric's harsh voice.

He never used this tone with her. 

_Okay why are they both acting weird. Did I seriously do something wrong?_ she wondered, worried.

All her thoughts were cut short when Eric hauled her out of the simulation chair and pulled her with him. Tobias was following too.

She was scared now. But maybe she can redirect their attention and they can clear the haze between them. Eric pulled Tris and Tobias in his apartment and quickly locked the door behind them. Wordlessly, he made his way to the kitchen and began pouring some alcoholic drink in three tall glasses. Tris visibly gulped. 

_They are gonna kill me. I wanted to help and now I am going to be killed in the faction I belong to._ Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she sniffed, trying hard to force the tears back.

Eric and Tobias noticed and their expressions softened.

"C'mere"

Tobias opened his arms for her as she climbed in his lap. She's too scared to remember the last time she was in his arms. Besides Eric's gonna kill him if he does make a move on her again. Eric gives them both a glass of the beverage and takes a gulp from his. Tobias took a long gulp and Tris sniffed and took a small sip. 

_Not bad_ she thought.

"It's Rum. Not too strong and not too weak either. Four you may start." Eric says. Tobias runs his hand through his hair and turns to Tris who looks mortified.

"Tris! Baby relax. It's gonna be okay." Tris nods and he continues. "Tris Prior are you Divergent?" Her eyes widen. 

_Shit_ _!_

she thinks.

_"_ How can you be sure that I am indeed a Divergent Rebel Four. You have any proof?" Tris asks boldly.

"Cut the bullshit Tris we all know that you are. No use denying the truth. Don't the Erudite seek knowledge. Well let me tell you that knowledge cannot be acquired by denying the truth." Now Tris is mortified.

She opens her mouth and closes it. A few minutes pass when she finally finds her voice and decides to be brave and says

"Well Eric what do you know. You are hell bent on helping Jeanine and following her blindly that you let her beliefs get the better of you. Yes you both are definitely right, I am the strongest Divergent. And before you ask how, I got tested for Erudite, Dauntless, Abnegation, Amity and Candor too. So yeah. Now that you have discovered the greatest secret of the universe, what are you gonna do about it? Kill me huh?"

By now Tris couldn't stop the tears that are flowing freely down her face. Tobias hugged her tight and stroked her hair softly as Eric runs soothing circles on the back of her hand.

* * *

Now she understands how they found out her secret. Of course there has to be a way to sniff Divergents. How can she be so stupid as to believe that Jeanine was bluffing. She made the fear simulations and anyone who manipulates them or is aware they are not real is a Divergent.

Tris shudders and climbs down the chasm rocks and sees a silhouette sitting there. Even before seeing his face she knows it's her ex best friend, none other than Tobias Eaton. She sat next to him and stared at the gushing water quietly.

"Hey Tris. How are you processing everything?" he asks in a friendly tone."I am already done processing but what I am not done processing yet is you forcefully taking my innocence from me." She spoke bitterly and Tobias flinched.

**"** Listen I am really sorry but please hear me !" He pleads her. Hesitantly, Tris nods.

He sighs and continues "Ever since you came to Marcus Eaton's place that day, I felt an unusual connection to you. I wanted to protect you, to make you laugh and do anything for you. But then you never came back and my heart broke and that's when I understood what falling in love feels like. You never came so I assumed the worst. Guilt was eating me alive so as soon as I could, I came here. So I can never be helpless again, so I can protect those who mean to me."

Tobias sighs softly and Tris laces her fingers with his; giving him a small smile. That was all the encouragement he needed to go on.

**"** Seeing you again that day brought it all back and I swore to myself that from here on and out I will protect you no matter what. And then your happiness and pride when you found out about your Tobias becoming a Dauntless prodigy, those kisses led me on and I believed that the first woman I ever loved is the first human who can love me unconditionally. I decided to treat you like the princess you were which explains the bracelet."

Tris nods.

**"** More kisses made me crazy and as I had assumed your feelings for me as true love, I had promised myself to be buried deep inside you at the end of physical training. And then that day I was so overwhelmed by my want for you that I ignored your pleading as a lingering sign of Abnegation upbringing and continued of which no apology will ever be enough. I couldn't bear the thought of you with another man and a man you loved other than me I lost it. I am so so sorry Tris. I truly am. Words can never describe how much I loath myself for hurting you my love and I know we can never be unless you ever want me, I have sadly lost your trust and friendship too. I fucked up so bad Tris." He sighs sadly.

He holds his head in his hands as Tris contemplates and after a few minutes of deafening silence she crawled in his lap, wrapping her arms around him and kissed him all over his face sweetly. Tobias sighed in content.

He had learned to appreciate the small moments of joy from his mother before she died. After what feels like ages she stops kissing him and gives him a sincerely sweet smile, one that made his heart melt.

_"_ It's ok Tobias. Thank you for your honesty. I understand you. So maybe we can forget that and start over as friends again? Yeah?" Tris asked hopefully.

Tobias smiled brightly and hugged her "OK... Friends it is." he says making Tris giggle.

They sat there and talked about nothing and everything until late night. Tobias kissed her on her hand that he put his bracelet back on, and after bidding her goodnight walked to his apartment with a huge grin on his handsome face.


	13. Chapter 13

Tris walks to her apartment. She wanted to talk to Eric but by the time she faced 6 of her fears, she was beyond exhausted. She really, really wanted to confront Eric too but as soon as she saw her bed, her resolve wavered. 

_I will talk to him after a nap. Yes I will_. She thought to herself.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

* * *

_Tris walked to_ _Eric's apartment and raised her hand to knock. She heard a strange voice. It sounded like a whisper and was somewhat between a moan and a whimper. Normally she wasn't a nosy person but she was very very curious so she decided to take a peak. She should never have pried and now that she did, she regrets it. She can't believe what she saw. Eric standing in the shower in all his naked glory, the water cascading down his hard and muscled body. He was truly perfection. She heard an irritating voice and saw a beautiful blonde get in the shower with him. Eric opened his eyes and smiled at the beautiful blonde woman. For some reason she seemed oddly familiar._

_The blonde woman got on her knees and kissed the tip of his erection. Eric groaned and threaded his fingers through the blonde's hair. Tris finally realized that it was_ _Jeanine freaking Matthews, sucking off Eric, her beloved Eric in his shower. Tris clenched her fists so hard her nails cut her palms. Eric, her Eric._

_She finally realized that her feelings for Eric were way stronger than she ever gave them credit for. She also realized for the first time what being jealous felt like. She promised that she will satisfy Eric in a way he will never desire another woman ever again. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. And..._

She woke up with a start, panting heavily. A part of her was relieved this was just a dream. Or rather a terrible dream. She looked at her wall clock and realize she has slept for 4 hours. Deciding she won't get any more sleep, she decides to take a shower and pay Eric a visit.

Stepping in the shower, she got a flashback of the stupid dream and her eyes flew open. She decided to make it quick and scrubbed her body until she was sure she got rid of any invisible, microscopic dirt. Her skin was red from all the rubbing and scrubbing. Wrapping a towel around herself she got out of the shower to get ready.

* * *

She knocked on Eric's door and while she waited for him to open it, she checked her outfit. She was wearing a black and blue tube top with a black jacket, blue pencil skirt and black heeled boots. She thought she looked presentable. Eric opened the door in just his jeans and his eyes bulged out of their sockets when he saw his girlfriend looking sexy as fuck. 

_Oh what I would do to her..._

His train of thoughts was cut short by Tris lightly slapping his cheeks. She giggled as his eyes once again focused on her and he decided he liked the sound of her giggle.. _like a lot_. He moved to the side and gestured for her to come in. Double locking his door, he led her to the love seat and told her to get comfortable.

He wanted her. God he wanted her so bad. But he decided to hear her out first. Tris and Eric sit in an awkward silence, neither of them able to form any words.

Finally Eric collects his words and with a deep breath starts "Tris! I hope you know how much you mean to me. You are my world, my lifeline and I will do anything for you. You are the only person I know who is there for me without asking for anything in return. And for that I am eternally grateful to you. I sure am one lucky son of bitch."

He was cut off mid-rant by a soft, angelic voice "Eric!". He turned to look at Tris who at that moment leaned forward and kissed him hard on his lips. Stunned, it took a few seconds to realize that his girlfriend is kissing him and he returned the kiss with fiery passion.

He picked her up and carried her bridal style to his bedroom. Laying her down, he took of her jacket and boots and laid down with her. Tris smiled softly at him and he held her hand, rubbing circles on her hand unconsciously. Tris stroked his jawline and shivered when she felt his smooth skin. Eric smirked at her and raised his eyebrows in a challenge. Tris huffed in mock annoyance and decided to do something bold.

She pushed off his jeans and he helped her. He looked at her with a questioning gaze and she gave him the most innocent look. He stroked her hair softly, tugging at her long blond locks as he felt her soft, plump lips place a kiss at his tip. She licked his length as he let out a soft moan, never even in a million years he could imagine her doing this as perfectly as she did. Tris eased him in her mouth and began taking him in and out in a steady speed. He pulled at her hair sharply as he hits the back of her throat and lets out a groan, the familiar pressure building into his lower abdomen with an intensity he couldn't recognize. His orgasm hit him like a tide, ripping through his entire body as Tris swallowed his thick semen. She released him and looked at him with fake innocence as he looked at her with a sated smile. Never had he experienced such a strong orgasm.

He pulled her up gently and kissed her hard as he lays her down gently and proceeds on going down on her. Tris keeps moaning and squirming as orgasm after orgasm shatters her body. After the sixth orgasm he climbs up and lays in his bed, pulling her in his strong arms. Tris had the most satisfied smile plastered on her face. She also had the post-sex-glow which made her more angelic. He grinned at her as she played with his short chest hair and sculpted chest.

"Eric?" This whispers quietly as he hums in response. "Please don't help Jeanine with her crazy plans, please. I don't remember them much but my family was Abnegation. I was Abnegation. There are so many innocent people out there, so many helpless and clueless kids. Eric. Please?" she looked at him with tear filled eyes and a hopeful expression.

Looking at her, Eric knows he has made his decision.

He will go to the ends of the world if that's what his girl asks. He plants a loving kiss at her forehead, tilting her face up to his as he speaks softly "I promise my Love I will do anything for you. You are it for me." Tris beams at him and his heart melts at the sight of her beautiful smile.

"Pinky promise?" she asks him sweetly and he lets put a chuckle. "Pinky promise" he replied, linking their little fingers together as she grins at him.

* * *

Eric woke up when the sun had began to rise. He looked at Tris who was sleeping soundly on his chest.

He smiled at her. She was so beautiful, so innocent. He knows without the shadow of a doubt that this feeling he has for her is true love and he will be royally screwed if he messes his only chance at love.

He stroked her hair and she stirred in his arms.

"Mornin' darlin'" she mumbled groggily in his chest. Chuckling softly he whispers back a 'good morning love'. Tris looks up and grins at him "you know it's very rude to stare at a sleeping person especially a naked one at that." He laughed, a genuine one.

Tris frowns obviously deep in thought and a few minutes later looks up to him and softly speaks "I am so so sorry Eric," he stares at her "for what?" he asks confused. Tris sighs "for making you choose between my wishes and your dreams. Between Jeanine and me. I know I am not worth it. I am sorry" she says in his chest. His heart swells with love for the beautiful girl in his arms who cares for the right thing and innocent people more than herself. He knows he's blessed to have her here with him.

He kisses her softly and says "It was never a choice, Tris. It's you. It's you. It will always be you. I love you so much"

She kisses him hard and firm as he kisses her back fervently. She straddles him while kissing and nipping at his jawline, his neck and chest as he moans. She smirks and grinds against his very hard cock. He growls at her and she giggles. Lining his erection with her dripping wet entrance, she sinks on him slowly, moaning loudly. He groans as she begins moving, agonizingly slowly. He flips them so he's covering her body with his own as he teases her entrance, making her squirm under him. "What do you want baby?" he asks in a breathy voice. "I want you to fuck me so hard Eric that your name is the only thing left in my mind"

He smirks down at her "Spoken like a true Dauntless" he whispers as he begins pounding in her mercilessly. Her soft voices egging him in, begging him to go harder as he fulfills all of her demands.

They lay in his bed together, a tangled mess of limbs after four rounds of mind blowing sex. He's lost in thoughts until he hears a soft voice. He focuses on her flushed face and bright blue eyes "say that again" he demands. "Eric I love you too, so very much. You are it for me too, my love. I love you Eric God I love you" she says as she gazes into his eyes. And he kisses her hard.


	14. Chapter 14

Today was the day.

Tris was going to experience her fear landscape and complete her Dauntless initiation though she is not joining the faction, she still is excited. She's also very happy because of a certain Dauntless leader who might be named Eric. Just thinking of his name brought an ear splitting grin on her face. She can't wait to pass the test and rejoin him.

_God I love him so much it hurts_ , she thought.

She made her way to the cafeteria for a much needed breakfast. After all she will need as much energy as possible. She picks a big slice of Dauntless cake along with spaghetti and a hamburger. "You gonna eat all of that" she heard the shocked voice of Zeke, who sat beside her. "Morning to you too Ezekiel Pedrad" she muttered sarcastically as she began eating while Zeke stared at her dumbfounded.

* * *

Being busy with running the faction, the other leaders couldn't come to watch her go through her fear landscape, not that Tris wasn't relieved.

Eric, Tobias and Tori were gonna see the deepest, darkest secrets of her mind. _Great_ , she thought sarcastically. "Are you ready", Tobias asks. Nodding she says "let's just get this over with". He injects her and mutters "He brave, Tris" and her eyes close.

* * *

The three observe Tris as she is enclosed in a glass tank, but that's not all. Soon water begins to fill in the tank, moving her body upwards as it rises and rises. Tris tries to calm her breathing and elbows the tank. Her lips move "The glass is thin ice." she says and kicks, shattering the tank and darkness envelops her. 

_One_ , they count. _Losing Control._

Tris is running in the streets in the dead of the night. The night is pitch black and she has a lot of trouble navigating. "I need to get back to the Dauntless Headquarters" she whispers to herself. Suddenly, a lot of burly men appear. Their faces are not clear due to the darkness. They move towards Tris and grab her. She struggles very hard but her efforts are futile as she grows tried. They cover her eyes and she knows she is powerless against them all. "Mom" she says. Suddenly an older woman appears and shoots the men. She looks like an older version of Tris and they understand she's her dead mother. Darkness. 

_Two, Powerlessness_. They say looking at each other.

Tris is pushed in a closet by some invisible force. The door of the closet is slightly ajar. Tris watches with tears streaming down her face as her parents and brother are killed by faceless men. With a look of sheer determination, she lunges at the men and knocks them all out. She sits with her family's dead bodies and weeps until darkness ensues.

_Three, Being responsible for her family's death._ Eric says quietly.

They watch her as she walks in front of a beautiful house. Eric stands there waving at her with a small girl holding his hand. The house appears to be in Dauntless. They watch as Tris tries to reach them but is held tightly by several Erudite. Tris yells but Jeanine Matthews steps towards the two and kills them. Tris crumbles to the ground sobbing violently as Eric and her daughter fade into nothingness. She lets out a frustrated scream and everything goes dark. 

_Four, Losing her future_ , Tori says.

They watch as Tris' body changes and she becomes Jeanine Matthews. She uses serums and multiple experiments on innocent people. They beg and she ignores them carrying out what ever experiment she feels like should be done and ends up killing so many Divergents, Abnegation and Factionless. And then darkness. 

_Five, becoming cruel and heartless like Jeanine._

She stands in the middle of a city that is completely demolished and holds no signs of life. She sees bodies and recognizes her family, friends and various Dauntless and Erudite, all dead. She stands up as she hears a voice 'This is all your fault.' and another 'we are so disappointed.' and then many more voices join in. Voices of her friends, family and faction. They are all demeaning her, rebuking her and blaming her as she tries to defend herself but the voices grow louder and louder until Tris screams "Yes you all are right this is all my fault. MY fault alone. I am worthless. I am a huge disappointment and I failed my responsibilities. I am sorry. I am so so sorry" she keeps apologizing until the darkness folds her in its embrace.

_Six, failing responsibilities and becoming a disappointment._ Tobias mutters.

And the lights turn in. The three of them gasp and share at the screen and start dumbfounded at each other. In front of them a screen says _0:_ _10:_ _20:_ _36._

"Ten minutes and six fears, that's amazing." Tori says. Tobias continues staring ahead. Eric is the first to snap out of his stupor. He hurries to Tris and pulls her in his arms, whispering how much he loves her and how great she did as she tries to catch her breath.

"Congratulations Tris! you have completed your final evaluation. I doubt anyone could go faster at it than you did. Baby, you are a Dauntless prodigy" Eric says to Tris as he pulls her for a sweet and loving kiss.

Tris smiles and kisses him back. Behind them, the Dauntless began clapping and hooting as she turns back and waves happily. She knows that even though she chose Erudite under pressure, this is where she belongs.

These are her people. _I am finally home_ , Tris thinks as The Dauntless including Eric pick her up pass her around. This is the best day of her life.

* * *

The banquet was amazing.

There was an abundance of amazing food and liquor. The Dauntless cafeteria made a huge Dauntless cake as a treat to celebrate her achievement. The leaders were thoroughly impressed with Tris.

She ate, drank and danced the night with Eric and her friends, as they applauded, hooted and hollered the success of their faction's bravest female member. She was loved. She was respected and most of all 

_t_ _his_ _was_ _her home and her family._


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Tris and Eric were hungover. Tris more so than Eric as this was the first time she had alcohol. And last night, in a lapse of judgement and overwhelmed by her success, she drank quite too much.

Tris groaned and pressed a pillow at her face as the sunlight hits her eyes.

"God! remind me to never ever drink again. Ever!" she mutters and hears a deep chuckle. She opens her eyes and closes them quickly as the sunlight illuminates the room.

"Turn it off" Tris mumbles to which Eric laughs harder. Clearly be found the situation amusing.

He draws the curtain and gives her painkillers and lots of water. Kissing her forehead, he heads to the cafeteria to get her some food.

When he comes back, Tris is nowhere to be found. A heavy feeling of dread settles in the pit of his stomach. He looks for her and notices the bathroom door is open. He moves near and sees Tris throwing up. Quickly, he pulls her long hair away from her face and rubs her back as she continues to empty her stomach.

* * *

Eric wakes up and looks around. Judging by the darkness outside the window he concluded that they have slept a major portion of the day and it's night.

His musings are cut short by a small, angelic voice "Hi" Tris says, as she gets up and looks at his face. Eric smiles at his girlfriend who smiles back at him.

"Hi! how's your head feeling?" he asks, concerned. Tris smiles lazily and replied softly "It feels a lot better. Thanks for taking care of me Eric. I love you." and his smile gets even bigger if that's possible. "I love you too baby girl, I love you too."

Tris giggles and settles back in his arms, playing with his chest hair. "So tell me about yourself Eric, about your time before we got together." Tris says softly.

"There isn't much to tell. I was Erudite as you know already. I never felt like I fit with them. I never had the perfect Erudite score and always admired the Dauntless. Eighteen years of boredom and suffering later, I was finally free and joined Dauntless. I was second place and joined leadership. My biggest hobby back in Erudite was stare at you no matter what you were doing. My favorite colour is dark blue."

Tris giggles. "what about your aptitude test and did you uhh.." her tone becomes serious as she contemplates her words.

"You know you can ask me anything, right?" Eric asks her softly. Tris nods absentmindedly and blurts out "Did you fuck Jeanine?" Eric is taken back by her bluntness and tries to fight back a smile. It doesn't work and Tris stares at his face, nervously waiting for his reply.

"Now why would I do such a terrible thing, when I had the hots for you for as long as I remember. I have been in love with you for so long. I was a virgin before you. I waited for the moment you will acknowledge me and my feelings for you. I decided if I was ever gonna have sex than with you only, else I would've died a virgin." Eric pauses, takes a deep breath and continues.

"I wanted to be with you Tris so I had decided that if you and I get together, I would follow you wherever you go. I tried very hard but you never noticed me. And then Jeanine approached me and did my aptitude test when I was seventeen. I got Dauntless 80% and Erudite 20%. Jeanine told me that Divergents deserve to die since they don't confirm to any faction. I begged for my life and she told me she knew that I would defect to Dauntless. She made me promise to become her loyal lapdog in exchange of my life and a part in whatever success her plans would achieve."

He sighs "I had to agree. She was the only one who thought I wasn't worthless so I followed her and here I am. A Dauntless leader." Tris rubbed soothing circles on his hands and tentatively asks the question he never answered for anyone. "Your parents?"

"Always abused me physically and verbally. I was a failure, a disappointment to the family. I was always deemed worthless since I was never a perfect Erudite. They thought I stained their family's reputation. The abuse got so bad that I started spending nights in the library and hardly went home. I never knew what loving parents were like. That was another reason why I wanted to be Dauntless, I wanted to be free of fear. I wanted to become a different person not like the Erudite all vain and studious. Guess I did become a different person after all." He finishes bitterly.

Tris kisses him deeply and brings her forehead to his. "You are not bad Eric. I know you and now that I know what happened to you, I am positive that you are a great person. Eric and you are strong, brave, loyal and loving. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

She sighs and adds softly "I am so very lucky to be with you Eric. I still ask myself what I ever did to deserve a perfect man like you. I love you so so much. Nothing can change that Eric. And thank you for trusting me, it means the world to me that you do." she smiles at him and his heart skips a beat.

"I was never able to say that but I am so sorry about your family Tris, they were good people. Don't blame yourself about it. Just be happy that they loved you Tris." Eric says, looking deep in her eyes. She gives him a sad smile.

"I was there you know, I saw it all happen in front of my three year old innocent eyes. I used to think that we live forever and I would've probably continued thinking the same if the world wouldn't have opened my eyes to the ugly truth. They told me.. told me they loved me and Caleb and hid us in the closet. I was so scared and cried. They heard me Eric and approached the closet. They wanted to kill me and my brother too but Caleb, he..." she lets out a painful sob.

"Caleb saved me. He hugged me and made me promise to stay in the closet and stepped outside. He distracted them and led them away and they killed him too." she sobs in his chest as he strokes her hair in a comforting gesture.

"Then when they left, I secretly got out and ran to the house beside mine. It was Marcus Eaton's house. Marcus and Evelyn tried to comfort me. They took care of me and Tobias became my best friend. He was so nice and considerate. He used to make me laugh." she lets out a chuckle "with his silly jokes and faces. He used to hug me and hold me in my sleep to chase away the nightmares. Even though Abnegation had very strict rules about touching. He ignored them all and made me feel better, kissed away the tears and grief. He was very close to me. And a few days later Jeanine claimed me. She was my mom's sister and the last remaining family member I had. She acted like she cared. But I know better." she lets out a laugh.

Eric can see how hurt she is and let's her talk. "She only ever manipulated me. Everyone praised her for adopting me. She was perfect and loving as far as they knew but she is just a manipulative bitch in reality."

She speaks bitterly now "she forced me to choose Erudite. Said she had better use for my intellect rather than jumping of trains and scaling buildings. She made me her successor since she knows I am intelligent and is trying to manipulate me into ensuring your loyalty to her cause."

Taking a deep breath Tris continues "What she doesn't know yet is that I am Divergent and I am anything but loyal to the heartless vixen."

Eric smirked at his daring girlfriend. She was and is _all he ever wanted_. He wanted to dissolve this atmosphere of grief and hurt so he does the only thing he can think of...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He kisses the shit out of her.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a month since Eric and Tris let their walls down in front of each other. Three weeks since Tris has been feeling sick and moody. She has tried to find answers but no explanation seems fitting. The only thing she knows is that she has major mood swings, weird cravings and she's throwing up everything. She has discontinued her alcohol intake just in case it's what is causing this all and so far it's useless.

Tris walks in the training room as Tobias and Eric are talking loudly about Tris and her sickness but they too are clueless. Tris decides it's enough talking and they should start training her so she decides to spice things up.

She slowly inches behind the two men who are busy cussing and glaring now and let's out a high pitches girly scream. Tobias and Eric jump, immediately alarmed. As they get over the initial shock of what just happened, Tris lays on the ground, clutching her belly as she laughs so hard that tears escape her eyes. The two look at her laughing form and each other and then realization slaps them hard.

Wordlessly, they move towards Tris who is trying to control her breathing with closed eyes. They kneel beside her and no words are exchanged between the duo as they begin tickling her. She begs but they won't have any of it as they tickle her for a long moment.

After their tickling match is over, Eric helps Tris up as Tobias sets all the equipment they need to teach Tris all about the physical aspect of Dauntless initiation. They give her tips and pointers on how to gauge for weaknesses and how to overpower bigger and stronger opponents just in case.

Eric and Tobias get on the mat and circle each other, each one giving her quick tips as they continue to spar gracefully. It doesn't even look sparring to Tris more like a graceful dance. They land jabs to each other, not too hard not too soft as they tell her how to predict moves of their enemy. After they are done, Tris spars with each of them and ends up getting a lot of praise from the two best fighters despite her bruised jaw.

* * *

It takes Tris two weeks to finish the fighting round of her training. Her body is more toned and filled out and her senses are heightened. She puts more strength behind her blows while trying hardest to defend herself at the same time. She is good with predicting moves and weaknesses. The Dauntless training with the combination of her Erudite smartness makes her somewhat a deadly combination. But she likes the rush she feels knowing that she holds so much power.

The third week of her training is focused solely on guns. They push her to her breaking point as they polish her already accurate skills in aiming and shooting. She can aim and shoot with both hands with and without watching. She can dismantle and put any gun together in a minute or two. The instructors and even the Dauntless leaders are proud of her skills.

The next three weeks pass by on a blur as she masters throwing anything sharp accurately. They even trained her how to make a pen lethal. She trains and trains until she collapses and Tobias and Eric help her through it all. After six overwhelming weeks of severe physical training, the instructors are sure the physical part of her training should be over.

But not before having her spar and compete with them and several best Dauntless fighters. She beats Eric, Tobias, Max and Bradley in shooting and throwing weapons. She beats Zeke, Lynn, Max, Bradley and Tobias in hand to hand combat. They finally decide her training for stage one of Dauntless initiation is flawlessly concluded.

* * *

Tris walks in her apartment all sweaty after her usual, long workout. They gave her two weeks off to recover. She is only left with two days and then she has to be back for stage two initiation training. She sighs. She hasn't been feeling well. Aside from the weird cravings and throwing up, she has been becoming more and more tired. She lets out a squeak as strong arms wrap around her.

She didn't hear him come in and Eric decided it will be more fun this way. He nuzzles her neck and starts trailing kisses all over her neck as she lets out a soft moan. They didn't have a chance to fool around since Tris started becoming tried quicker. Eric knows it means something significant and the situation feels familiar but he can't pinpoint it.

He removes her skirt and underwear and starts licking and sucking her aching pussy. She moans and bucks her hips as he proceeds to send her into oblivion with his talented tongue. She screams and pulls his hair sharply as she comes hard on his face. He eagerly laps her juices, smiling since he knows she is his.

She pulls him up and kisses him hard. He kisses back as their kiss becomes more and more lustful. She nods as he picks her up and carries her to her bedroom where they make love to each other for hours before falling asleep in each others arms, completely satisfied and happy.

* * *

It takes them two weeks after her break to complete all the training and theory required for administering aptitude tests, fear simulations and fear landscapes. She learns how to recognize and name many complicated fears, how to pull people out and understand and locate Divergence. Looking back, she realized that this was the way Eric and Four sniffed her out.

Tris is getting more and more tired with each passing day. Eric is very understanding and loves her a lot. He has gone out at midnight countless times in order to buy whatever she craves and it wasn't easy since she craved Erudite soda and Candor Ice cream a few times. She is getting more and more pissed as the need to be near a restroom all the time becomes necessary.

Tris finally decided to go to the Erudite and stop being stubborn. She enters the Erudite hospital and an Erudite nurse with a small smile escorts her in.

* * *

Tris is forbidden to go anywhere near danger, eat healthy, avoid drugs and alcohol, rest a lot and a lot of things. In short she found out about her pregnancy. She is 10 weeks pregnant and the doctor informed her that she will start showing soon. Tris became worried as she knows that Eric is the father after all. He was the only one she has been having sex with for a long time.

She mentally facepalms as she realized she missed all the symptoms.

Her missing period, fatigue, cravings, mood swings and the morning sickness. 

_How can I have not seen this coming. It was right in front of me all the damn time._ she thinks as she sits in the lobby.

She had called Eric to come and get her from Erudite. She figured it was now or never.

She sighs softly as she sees Eric approaching her with an unreadable expression on his face and she knows that this will be one hell of an argument.

* * *

Since Tris is limited on options she decides to think of her long forgotten plan. She had been so busy with Dauntless and especially Eric that she forgot. And now all time she spent with Eric has amounted to something more than just love.

They argued. He yelled and she screamed. He blamed her for being so stupid. She still remembers his harsh words from a week ago.

_"I can't believe you are the smartest Erudite. But you acted kinda stupid too. How can you forget something so important, Tris? No birth control, I thought Erudite had the best contraceptive measures and I know damn well they are meant to be used. You are so so stupid Tris. Why am I still with you, I don't even understand." Eric says as he shuts her front door and walks away, not looking back at the mess he made out of her._

She was heartbroken, plain and simple. She thought no one could take her happiness away but that was a childish thought.

He had appeared two days later, begging her to forgive him. She wanted to but the hurt and pain he put her through came crashing back full force as her mind registered his face. The face of the man she once loved. He was nothing more than a sad memory. She remembered seeing the unshed tears and dejected look he had as she closed her door on his face.

Two days after that she was approached again. This time Eric looked pale and had dark circles under his eyes and a five o' clock shadow. She saw the misery in his eyes combined with a huge amount of guilt and her resolve wavered. She led him to her bedroom as he kept apologizing softly, telling her how scared he had gotten and how much he loves her and the baby.

And that's how she is here.

Eric limited her activities to the extent she might as well be in bed rest. She ate, rested and was taken care of all the time as Eric had began working from home for her. He had promised to always love her and the baby and take good care of them and he has kept his promise. She smiles at her handsome and sweet boyfriend who is working with his right hand on his laptop while his left massages her feet.

He looks up and gives her a dazzling smile, showing perfect teeth as she leans forward to kiss him hard. "Thank you Eric." she says softly.

"For what my love?" he asks, curious.

She smiles and replies "For understanding and not leaving me, for loving me and our baby unconditionally and for being loyal to humanity." she says softly as he cups her cheek in his hand. She leans into him and sighs. She has a lot to do.

* * *

Jeanine has already sent the serum and supplies. She is planning on using them after the next initiation which is only a few weeks away. She is quite proud that her plan is working perfectly and her adopted daughter is doing a great job too. Jeanine smiles as she checks the stats on her tablet.

What she doesn't know is that she isn't the only one with a plan. Tris turns around and looks at the trusted army she has. They are not too many but still she knows that with the proper plan these 500 hundred people from all factions can be unstoppable. She doesn't know all of them but they are well trusted by her loyals and approved by her close friends.

She recognizes many and sets them their tasks. Mia, Lauren, Shauna, Lynn, Tori, Veronica (the only female Dauntless leader) and Marlene are going to dig information and gather loyal Dauntless and provide them with a slightly manipulated version of the truth but Tris will decide who will be let on the plan.

Eric, Four, Zeke, Uriah, Bradley (who is a leader too) will try to get in touch with factionless under the lead of Susan who decided to stay in Abnegation. Four will try to reconcile and negotiate the war and other information with his mother who is currently leading factionless.

Fernando, Cara, Matthew (Tris' Erudite doctor), Harrison (former Erudite) and Tris will work on secret experiments and research regarding Jeanine's plan, Divergents and the new serum. They will also try to come up with an anti serum for the control serum.

All the others will help in distracting and stalling when needed all the while the factions prepare for the upcoming initiation. They all know it is hard but in the end it will totally be worth it. Tris smiles as she runs her hand on her baby bump as Eric wraps his arms around her.


	17. Chapter 17

Tris rubs her belly. Today marks the fifteenth week of her pregnancy. She knows they are in the middle of a war but she can't help but be ecstatic. She will find out the gender in just five more weeks.

Tris smiles at herself in the mirror as she makes her way to her home office. Eric had set it up so she wouldn't find any excuse to move around much. She turns her laptop on and finds an anonymous email from the control room.

She clicks open the file and sees it contains all secret meetings of Max and Jeanine. She watches and listens intently as they talk about the war and eliminating Abnegation and Factionless. Jeanine believes the two to be sheltering the Divergents.

The last file arrived anonymously from Erudite. It was from Matthew who explained the new ally they had. Nita was an Erudite transfer instructor. She mostly worked with Erudite tech and security. Matthew mentions that she knows something is up and she showed him this footage from Jeanine's secret lab that she hacked.

The footage shows the meeting between Jeanine, Max and a couple of Dauntless and Erudite as they discuss the reward of helping her in imposing martial law and massacring civilians. Not all faces are clear and Tris knows that they have to be extra careful now that they are treading on thin ice.

* * *

Today is the choosing day for the new initiates. Tris, Four, Eric, Nita and Susan will be busier with the initiates. They have to earn their trust. Nita is let in the current plan too and she promised to try her hardest in the research. Tris sighs as she jumps off the train in front of the hub. 

_Eric will_ _explode when he finds out I used the train_. she thinks as she walks inside.

After the ceremony ends Tris calls out all the Dauntless chosen initiates together. "Hello everyone! My name is Tris and I am one of your instructors. This year Dauntless initiation will be different in many ways. Initiation is very hard and has began already. If you pass everything, you are one of us in other case you can be Factionless or worse dead. So follow my lead and I will lead you to the Dauntless compound." she says as they gulp and look at each other. Tris smiles to ease the tension. It works.

She takes off running down the stairs as the initiates follow her. They stop behind her as she climbs the platform and motions them to follow. Everyone except one Amity boy fail as the others follow their instructor. The Dauntless borns already know some things about initiation and about her while she knows the transfers are in for a surprise.

She hears the train approaching and yells "It doesn't stop. So just run a bit, grab the handle and pull yourself in. This is also a part of your initiation." She runs beside the train as they follow and pulls herself in easily. The Dauntless borns cheer as they get in while the transfers struggle. Tris grabs a Candor boy who is falling behind and pulls him in. They all sigh in relief and she smiles.

After a while she tells them to jump on the roof of the compound. They all jump but Tris stays back as the train passes the closest part of the roof and jumps out. "Welcome to Dauntless. I am one of your leaders here if you make it. My name's Eric. If you wanna be a part of us then you have to go through the initiates entrance. Who will go first?" Eric asks as Tris steps on the ledge beside him.

He pulls her in his arms and kisses her lovingly as most of the initiates stare dumbfounded at the scary leader and their instructor. They part and Tris waves at the initiates and jumps. They hear hoots and hollers as Four announced "First jumper. Tris!"

They decided that all initiates will be trained together. Jeanine thinks it will help Tris sniff out Divergents as well as save time and effort.

Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Rita, Brian, Bryce, James and Maxwell are the eight Dauntless born initiates while Mila, Octavia, Christina, Rose, Myra, Molly, Emma, Ansel, Edward, Peter, Andrew, William and Jai were transfers.

Mila and Octavia were from Amity just as promised by their ally Robert Black who made sure to secretly promote choosing Dauntless. Christina, Rose, Molly, Peter and Andrew were all Candor transfers. Edward, Myra, Jai and William were Erudite borns while Ansel and Emma were from Abnegation.

Tris smiled to herself as she remembered that Susan was helping the confused eighteen year olds in determining their choice based on their character and personalities which resulted in two transfers from Abnegation.

* * *

Tris walks towards the chasm where Eric is yelling at a hanging Christina about never giving up. Christina looks like she is gonna fall so Tris decides that it's enough. She helps her up and yells at the top of her lungs "We are Dauntless. We are the protectors and people rely on us for their security. We do not give up when we or the others are in danger. Giving up is cowardice and intolerable in this faction which values bravery. Next time anyone who concedes is Factionless. Got it. We need to be strong. You are Dismissed!"

The next month passes quickly with Tris, Four and Eric training them physically. Teaching them fighting, shooting and throwing all the while pushing them to their limits. Tris is the most approachable and sweet instructor and they ask her questions and tips for becoming better. They also played capture the flag in which Tris' team won. She takes the initiates zip-lining and on other trips frequently which made her the most liked instructor.

After stage one was finished, the initiates had two days off before visiting day and Tris took them to have fun in the Navy Pier. They ate, talked, laughed and played all day long. The next day they were free to do anything. The next day was visiting day and nearly everyone's families came. That gave Tris a way to contact some loyal friends without raising any suspicion.

She met Cara and her close friend Naomi who was Jeanine's personal assistant for developing serums. Naomi expressed her concerns on the control serum and it's effects. Cara, Naomi, Tris, Harrison and Eric discussed about the upcoming war and serums for two hours in her apartment before departing and spending time with family and other people. Naomi was tested by Tris and declared loyal to their cause and she swore loyalty and secrecy to the Allegiant; the loyal group of civilians.

* * *

The next two weeks pass by in fear simulations. Tris and some loyal Dauntless start bonding with the initiates. By the end of stage two the initiates focused on strength and teamwork and their trust in the instructors. The Dauntless born initiates and most of the transfers were deemed useful and loyal. Molly and Andrew were factionless due to attempted abuse. They were jealous of Tris getting attention and love and decided to hurt her baby. Eric and Four caught them red handed and they were shunned.

Stage three had fear landscapes. This was also a new part of initiation thanks to Tris. The landscapes created dangerous scenarios and four people went as a team. They weren't aware of the reality and the only way to pass it was to defeat the landscape with bravery and camaraderie. Each time the initiates went in, they had different partners. By the end of stage three, they had become very quick and efficient.

The last test included two parts. One was to face all of their fears logically and quickly alone. The second was for all the initiates, Dauntless borns and transfers to go in the group fear landscape together. This lasted for two hours consecutively and they faced eight different horrifying situations.

They all had passed and done well. Tris was suspicious of Peter and James and they weren't let in on her plan.

During the entire initiation, Tris had seen Eric to be cold and sadistic. She was surprised because in their solitude he was always sweet and loving. They had also secretly contacted Johanna, the Amity representative, Jack Kang the Candor leader (and Christina's uncle) and Evelyn who was leading Factionless.

They presented evidence with security tapes, confidential files and the control serum given by Jeanine. Candor and Factionless decided to ally with the Allegiant while Amity became a safe house who will step in if the plan goes wrong. The initiates prove to be loyal and passionate and joined the Allegiant in their secret plan.

What they didn't know was that someone who was included in the plan went straight to the Erudite.


	18. Chapter 18

Tris and Eric walk hand in hand towards Max's office. They have to bear another meeting with the Devil's pet bitch and that is not fun. She will also discover the fact that Tris is pregnant and that can be a huge setback. But Tris needs to attend the meeting to buy more time and also because otherwise Jeanine will become suspicious. Tris and Eric want Jeanine to believe that they are loyal to her alone.

Tris sighs as she nervously rubs her visible baby bump. Eric notices her expression and he knows her well enough to recognize her nerves. Just as they reach Max's office, Eric pushes Tris in a wall and kisses her hard and firm. Tris grasps softly and Eric slips his tongue in her mouth, his tongue tangled with hers in a passionate dance. They pull away because of an exaggerated throat clearing.

They look around to see Max with a stoic expression. "Eric and Tris. Are you done playing tonsil hockey?" he says with a serious expression but they can see he is trying hard not to laugh. "That feels like a yes. So please come in and bestow us low lives with some of your precious time." he adds as he bursts out laughing, the two of them looking at him stunned.

He quickly composes himself and walks in not before giving them a glare as they fix their dresses and hair. Eric smirks at her flushed cheeks and neck and decided to tease her "Feeling better now love or do you need some more medicine?" he says to which she glares at him "You can say goodbye to sex tonight, Asshole!" she says as his pupils blow out and he tries his best puppy dog eyes. Tris laughs and walks in the office with Eric hot on her heels.

Not five minutes later, in walks the devil with some other Erudites. Tris tries to hide a smile as she recognizes Nita, Naomi and an older guy. She doesn't recognize him but she has undoubtedly seen him. Jeanine gives Tris a smile that sends a shiver down her spine and this shiver she didn't like. At all.

Jeanine clears her throat and Tris resists the urge to roll her eyes. Eric's hand gently squeezes her knee and she takes a calming breath. Of course. Stress is not good for the baby. "Everyone! Thank you for accepting us it's a pleasure to see you guys again. This is David, the Erudite borns' instructor, Nita who works in the Erudite security and tech and Naomi one of my prizes jewels. Naomi here had the honor of helping me create the Control serum for Erudite." Jeanine says the last part happily. Naomi has an apologetic expression. Tris knows she had no idea about the abuse of her work.

_Sadistic bitch_. Tris thinks and by the looks of the other Allegiant members she can see they agree with her too. Jeanine launches an all too long speech about Divergents and Abnegation. But something she says makes Tris and Eric attentive as she talks about another unsolved issue.

Now Jeanine thinks that the Factionless are a waste of resources because it's all their fault to begin with. They don't work hard enough and fail initiation of their faction. And the Abnegation are wasting extra resources on the 'Outcasts' of the society. Just like the pitiful worthless Abnegation, the Factions will be better off without the Factionless Outcasts. Naomi raises an eyebrow and Tris nods slightly to answer her unasked question of the meeting being monitored for evidence.

Back in the control room, Zeke and Tobias shake their heads in suppressed rage as Tris and Eric tell Jeanine all about initiation and the new initiates. Jeanine looks genuinely interested as they explain that they couldn't find any Divergent Rebel based on the second and third stages.

Tris takes in a deep breath as she moves on with the riskier part of her plan. "I noticed strange behavior in one of the Erudite transfers. His name is Edward and Eric and I suspect that he is a Divergent rebel. In any case we have to hand him over for the greater good despite him being one of our top initiates. Too bad he wouldn't stay any longer than the celebration." Tris says monotonously, the coldness and sadism in her voice surprising the Allegiant. Tris knows this is very risky but they have trained Edward too well and they have inside people.

They talk about the war and other things. Tris takes a deep breath and in the spur of the moment blurts out "Eric and I are having a baby." Eric looks at her concerned. This was never a part of the plan but he trusts Tris to know what she is doing. She will never put her family in danger and he knows that. So he tries to calm his racing thoughts as Tris squeezes his hand in a comforting gesture. Jeanine looks proud that Tris has complete control over the young leader. She smiles and congratulates her most trusted play things.

* * *

Deep in the midnight a figure helplessly squirms as it is forced to reveal its secrets unwillingly.

The Erudite mastermind smiles as the subject helplessly shows them all of its secrets and life as if in a real life movie scene. The Mastermind smiles and curtsies as all around them is applause and praise, all of which is directed at the red merciless serum and it's inventors.

The serum is taken to the hidden laboratory for processing and further study as it's creators part and move to their separate ways. 

_I_ _t is nearly complete_ the mystery mastermind thinks as they make their way in the moon less, dark night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erudite Matthew and David and Nita are the same ones from the Bureau but since in this story there will be no Bureau and Chicago is the last in the world where humanity and life still exists. So yes those three are the same. I also added many OC'S when required so yes Keep reading till the end and you will get a very unexpected surprise! Love you all and without further ado let's go!

The pit was overcrowded with drunk and dancing people. Not everyone was wasted.

Like Tris.

Tris sighed. She was never one to drink but now that she was heavily pregnant it was impossible.

Eric the ever thoughtful boyfriend and gonna be father, decided to stay sober with his girlfriend. They had been dating for nearly a year and he was ready. He knew that Tris was the one and he wanted to show the world that this gorgeous woman was his. One more reason of his pride was that Tris along with him was an Allegiant leader. Well respected and cunning.

Sometimes he wondered who was more dangerous Jeanine or Tris.

He shuddered at the memory of Edward who was currently Jeanine's latest and most endangered lab rat. All because his genes were different. No. Tris was not dangerous at all and by the way she was ready to take this risk, he knew that she was truly selfless. He smiles at her and she smiles and waves. Beneath the calm and collected exterior, their was a storm brewing and he knew she was going over their plan in her mind.

At the bar the bartender who was actually Four was handing people their drinks along with charming smiles. The Dauntless cheered and drank as Four served them for hours. At ten p.m. the crowd started dissipating so Eric let out a heavy sigh. He hated doing this.

Eric and the other leaders stepped up and yelled loudly "Alright everyone! This is just a precaution. This is new technology courtesy of our well known and respected Erudite. We will inject you all with these trackers so if you ever go missing we can help you. After all, We are your family..." at this the crowd cheered loudly, the atmosphere filled with hoots and hollers as they all got injected one by one.

After the hectic job, Eric was ready to go rest but he knew they can't rest much. He also had one more thing to do.

He walked to Tris and and she kissed him hungrily, sliding her fingers in his smooth hair as he holds her hips. When they pull apart Eric knows that he can't stall anymore. He fumbled in his jacket pocket and takes out a black box. Getting down on one knee he looks up at Tris expectantly who has covered her mouth, obviously shocked.

He chuckles and clears his throat, determined to do this before his nerves come back.

"Tris Prior. I know I am not one for long romantic speeches but I have to confess, I have been in love with you since I saw you ten years ago. Despite being so young and an Erudite, I always fantasized a life with you and lots of kids. And I became the luckiest man in the world when you told me that you love me too and we have created a life together. Despite the long wait, it was all worth it. You both are worth it and so so much more. So Tris Prior, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive? To spend my whole life loving you and hopefully our kids someday. To cherish and to hold until eternity?" he looks at her hopefully, the nerves come crashing full force.

She looks down at him with tears streaming down her face. She slowly kneels in front of him, taking his face in her hands and kisses him passionately as the crowd hoots.

"Yes yes yes a million times yes. Oh god I love you so so much it hurts." Eric slips the engagement ring on her finger.

A gold band with a mystic quartz in the middle and smaller diamonds surrounding it as the crowd cheers loudly. They smile at each other and this time, it's Eric who pulls his fiancee in his arms as he kisses her hard. Tris smiles against his lips.

Despite all that is going on, she has a life to look forward to. She will make it. She will.

* * *

Tobias knocks on Eric's apartment.

The party finished not fifteen minutes ago. He sighed. Now not just be had to go through a war on his birth faction, he has to see Eric and a very pregnant Tris make eyes at each other.

Great. But it's all his fault. Guilt crushes him, constricting his heart as he reminisces about how he raped her that night. He acted just like an animal. An animal named Marcus Eaton. He sighed and took a deep breath as Tori ushered him in.

Tris, Matthew and Naomi had derived an anti serum against Jeanine's control serum. But since they didn't had too much time, they weren't able to produce it on a mass scale as required by all Dauntless members. One third Dauntless along with the other Faction leaders and the Allegiant had been inoculated with it. The anti serum was made so it can be taken orally and have full effects. It was the only reason Tobias had volunteered as a bartender the night of the celebration.

They finalize their plans and ideas in various different scenarios and how to tackle them. Eric kept trying to convince Tris to stay hidden somewhere safe. He would feel awful if Tris or his baby got hurt. Tris got pissed and stood her point despite being encouraged to stay safe by the extended Allegiant. She claimed she wanted revenge for her dead family so at least she knows that their deaths didn't go down the drain.

Eric and Tobias realized that Tris was hurting. What a sad coincidence that today was her parents death anniversary too. She was hurt and vengeful and hormonal. Eric and Tobias decided that Tris can go because if it weren't for her, they all would've been mindless drones in Jeanine's army. The others agreed. Tris hugged them both and they could feel her relaxing as they talk some more. Eric vowed to do whatever it takes to keep his family safe.

The Allegiant meeting concluded in one hour surprisingly. Tori and Nita urged that those who have a lot to do especially Tris should sleep until the simulation starts. Tris tries to argue but everyone stands firm. She gives in and goes to sleep followed by Eric, Naomi, Nita, Four and Harrison.

* * *

Tris is shaken awake by Tori and Eric who silently tell her that its beginning.

Matthew who had managed to sneak back in Erudite got in contact and told them that within twenty minutes, Jeanine will begin the simulation attack.

They were luckily able to sleep for three hours and Tris was glad she listened for once. They started getting dressed and armed as Myra, Marlene and Rose gave out sandwiches, muffins and cold water bottles to everyone. After all they will need all the energy they can get for what was to come.

They ate and dressed quickly as they made their way to the pit. Not all of them were going but majority of them were. Zeke, Four, Bradley and Shauna will stay in the control room as they had practiced and gotten great computer and coding skills. Four and Bradley could hack anything.

While Mila, Octavia and Mia will secretly make their way to Amity to get ready in case they need to step in.

Christina, Rose and a few ex Candor transfers will leave for Candor.

Susan had already made her way to the Factionless and fifty loyals will follow her to make the Factionless ready.

One hundred Dauntless will hide in the Dauntless compound at different locations, ready to face any irregularities in the plan while the remaining people would head to protect Abnegation under simulation disguise.

* * *

Eric and Tris bid everyone luck as they make their way to Erudite where they will be snuck in by Cara and Nita. Naomi being busy with Jeanine.

They approach the train tracks but before she can jump in, Eric grabs Tris by her waist and jumps in the train, taking the impact of the fall. Tris helps him up and he wraps his arms around her, watching the city zoom by as the train makes it's way towards the Erudite headquarters.

* * *

The Abnegation sector is full of people dressed in Dauntless attire. Many of them trying to follow orders their brains are receiving while a good number of them are helping to protect the Abnegation.

Not all of them are Dauntless but who cares.

The Factionless army floods the area under the command of Evelyn Johnson and Susan Black as they fight the Dauntless under simulation. They shoot them with Neuro sim darts and as they fall down, the Allegiant knock them out and tie them. The damage was hardly there. Only a few hundred houses were demolished and some Abnegation we're killed while a few were injured. Many Dauntless we're injured and ten died but for preserving humanity, it was all worth it.

* * *

The Amity welcome the Abnegation refugees with warm smiles as the Dauntless escort them to the safe house. They are immediately taken care of and given clothes and food along with medical care if needed. Johanna, Robert and his friend look at their Faction smiling as the Amity continue serving the refugees.

* * *

Jack Kang motions to the holding cells as the traitors are brought in. Niles stands beside him smirking at the traitors, as they and the simulation controlled Dauntless are taken to the Candor holding cells with maximum security under the command of Christina and Rose, until further notice from the new Erudite leader.

* * *

Eric and Tris walk towards the Erudite compound, Eric never leaving her side as he wraps an arm securely around her.

They enter the compound as if they own the place making Tris chuckle. The cameras and security measures are already disabled as they make their way to Jeanine's secret laboratory where she is frantically typing. She can't believe what she saw. They were so many of them who weren't under the simulation and then the Factionless.

She knew she was doomed as she looked towards a monitor showing the Abnegation Council building where none other then Evelyn Eaton stood, looking at the hidden camera with a very smug smile as the Factionless begin cleaning the area.

Eric and Tris enter as Eric slips his emotionless mask in place while Tris runs in Jeanine's arms with tear filled eyes as the older woman looks at her adopted daughter, who looks very distraught. Tris hugs her again mumbling something meaningless as Jeanine awkwardly pats her back. She wants to know what the hell happened and she is dying to know it. Naomi and Cara stand there as uneasy as ever.

"It was them Jeanine both of them.." Tris says pointing to Jeanine's two well trusted assistants. "they did something. They didn't dispose off Edward but helped him fake his death and escape. I haven't seen him since then. They did something after I injected all the Dauntless. I don't know how they did it but we lost so many loyal soldiers and it's their fault. They knew your plans and serum so they manipulated you and so many others. Kill them just finish them Jeanine.." she says as she begins to sob.

Eric and Nita concealing their smiles at her great acting skills.

Jeanine looked at the women who betrayed her and sees that they are wearing smug smiles. "Yes it was us. We sold your plans off to the highest bidder. Being the Erudite leader you sure are hell lot of stupid. You never thought we could do this 'cuz you are so smart. Guess what you are the stupidest thing to walk on the face of Earth. And you know what? It wasn't only us.." Naomi says smugly as Jeanine feels a slight ache in her neck.

She turns and sees Tris with an empty syringe and a smug smile. Jeanine tries to reach her but before she can, horrible images fill her mind, shaking her existence to the core.

She screams as her worst nightmares become a reality. She screams and begs for mercy as an army of giant flying cockroaches approach her in a fast pace, the dead Prior family not far behind them as they approach her. She screams and flails around but all her efforts are vain as Natalie stands in front of her with a gun in her hand, all of her nightmares marching behind her.

* * *

Matthew and Eric support Jeanine as they walk out of the Erudite headquarters.

When they notice the Erudite staring dumbfounded as their leader is taken outside while she screams in terror, Tris coughs loudly to get their attention. It works as they look at their new leader.

"Everyone our leader Jeanine Matthews was working on Divergents and some top secret missions. But due to the loss of all Divergents, she lost her mind and destroyed the Erudite database..."

Nita and Naomi look smug as Tris continues "realizing that she destroyed all of her life's hard work, she lost her mind and started flailing around. Her assistant Naomi contacted us and we came as fast as possible. When we approached her, she was squirming and telling us to get them off her. I know it is a very tragic event, but given the need I will be taking over Erudite as Jeanine's announced successor after she lost her sanity. Please be assured that I have completed my leadership training long ago and am qualified for following my aunt's footsteps. I look forward to working for your betterment and I will need your help too. So will you help me?" she says with the most genuinely sweet smile.

The Erudite are silent for a few seconds as they analyse her speech. Our of no where someone starts clapping and soon Erudite is full of applause and cheers. Naomi comes forward and raises Tris' hand

"Everyone please welcome our newest and youngest leader in Erudite history. Tris Prior! " and the cheers and applause become loud again. Tris smiles kindly at them and they smile back, feeling at ease with the kind young leader.

* * *

In the dark, two shadows walk away disgusted. They know what happened. Being one of Jeanine's trusted people. They know that they have no evidence to prove this to the Erudite. Not all Erudite are oblivious idiots. The elder one of them throws the table at his office door, making the glass door shatter at the impact. One thing the mysterious person knows.

This isn't over. Not yet anyway.


	20. Chapter 20

Tris woke up feeling content. She looked around and her eyes landed on the gorgeous leader who had his arm draped across her waist. She smiled softly at the sight of his relaxed form and tousled hair. Her eyes wandered lower and lower, taking in the magnificent sight of his naked body. She smiled devilishly as she straddled his hips. It was a bit difficult with her heavily pregnant belly, but she managed anyway.

Eric stirred in his sleep as he felt a weight on his body. He opened one eye only to see Tris biting her lip as she positions him at her entrance. Eric bit back a groan at the feel of her wet entrance. She lowered herself on his hardening length very slowly, enjoying his frustrated expression as he waits for her. As she slides down completely, they both let out a satisfied moan at the connection.

Eric grabs her hips as he helps her guide herself up and down on his hard erection. She smiles at him through half lidded eyes as they rock against each other, loving the intimate feel of skin against skin. The room is filled with their moans and groans of pleasure as they help each other reach their peaks. Unable to take it anymore, Eric pushes her off him. She falls on the bed with a laugh as he repositions himself.

He begins thrusting hard and fast in her, her moans and screams of pleasure egging him on as he hits the spot that drives her crazy repeatedly. The reach their orgasm together as he pounds into her mercilessly. They collapse together in a tangle of limbs as they come down from their high.

Smiling wickedly at her, he takes in her sated form and realizes she is sleepy again. Chuckling softly he says "Rest, love. I will wake you in a few hours."

Tris groans good naturedly

"Why do we have to go today, Eric? Cant we just stay here?" she looks at him suggestively as he laughs at her.

"They gave us two days to relax and you want more?" he says as he nuzzles her neck.

"Well I would've been rested if it wasn't for a certain someone who wanted to fool around." She says with mock seriousness as his chest rumbles with laughter.

"As if. I don't remember you protesting now, did I? From what I recall you had just as much fun Tris."

He kisses the tip of her nose as she drifts into sweet oblivion.

* * *

Tris sits silently, getting more and more agitated as Marcus Eaton argues with people. This is the reason she hates Council meetings. She hears a throat being cleared and looks up. Evelyn smiles at her from across the table and she smiles back.

"Tris, as the Erudite's newest leader do you have any changes for the current system?" she hears a nasally voice ask. Marcus Eaton.

She wants to say 

_As if you care_

but holds her tongue and nods. Eric squeezes her hand and she takes a deep breath.

"As the leader of Erudite and a well wisher of Chicago, there are some modifications we should make in order to avoid uprisings like the one we experienced.." Marcus snorts at her. Eric and Evelyn glare at him and he takes it as a cue to shut up.

"As I was saying, the biggest reason of the war was due to one faction being in charge alone. The city has six factions and it will be better if it is governed by all six. That way no one will try to cause an overthrow. The Council should be made up of six leaders or representatives from each faction. They should make decisions agreed by majority if..."

"We only have five factions Beatrice." Marcus spits condescendingly.

"About that," Tris says glaring daggers at the older man

"The Factionless should be given the status of a Faction too. They shouldn't be treated any less than us. They are humans too and not some pile of trash you can walk all over. They should have a Faction and people should have the choice to join them or leave them too. Give them equal rights and representation..." A round of applause and cheers starts and Tris and Evelyn share a smile.

"Fine! What else should change? BEATRICE?" Marcus grits out. He knows this is a lost cause. Everyone will follow the young leader because she stopped the war.

"Thank you Marcus and its Tris now" she spits vehemently. Marcus gulps and Tris feels satisfaction coursing through her veins like blood. She smiles and Eric drapes an arm across her shoulders. She knows he is proud.

"Inter Faction relationships will be allowed and interacting with other Factions should be encouraged. This will ensure peace in the city. The rule **Faction** **before** **Blood** should be removed. There us a different kind of loyalty for family and it has nothing to do with ones chosen faction." A lot of people express their agreement with Tris and she smirks at a dumbfounded Marcus.

"Initiation and choosing should also be changed. Choosing will be allowed to anyone between the ages eighteen to forty six. They should be free to choose a faction every two years later if they wish. They can also go back to a faction or join our newest faction if they so wish." Tris states smugly as hoots and hollers fill the air.

Marcus nods tentatively "That can be arranged."

Evelyn stands up and clears her throat to get everyone's attention. Once the cheers die down she starts "Divergents and Non Divergents should be treated equally. Divergents are in no way dangerous. They should not be feared or hunted." And Tris and Eric cheer as others join in.

* * *

The changes are welcomed throughout the whole city. The Factions start deciding their duties and representatives. Manifestos and rules are revised.

The Factionless become the sixth faction _'Divergent'_ as a tribute to the Divergents who saved the city. They get their rights and housing as well as other facilities with huge help from the five pre-existing factions. They choose green to represent their faction. Evelyn stays the leader while Edgar, Therese and a few other become the representatives.

Abnegation revises its rules and realizes how far they had went with selflessness. They realized that a little self preservation and affection should not be considered selfish. They changed their gray representing them to purple and baggy clothes to form fitting ones. They elected a new leader and representatives when Tris and Tobias testified against Marcus.

Eric, Harrison, Bradley, Veronica and Tobias take charge of the Dauntless. They change rules to promote camaraderie and teamwork while instilling bravery in the faction.

Johanna accepts the role as the leader of the peaceful faction while Robert and his brunette friend along with others become representatives. They decide to stop drugging their members. Mila and Octavia from Dauntless accept the role as ambassadors between the two factions.

Candor thrives under the leadership of Jack Kang. With Christina and Rose as inter faction representatives for Candor, the understanding between the two begins. Niles becomes the second in command after Jack Kang. The Candor become the symbol of justice for everyone in the city.

Erudite leader Tris Prior chooses Cara, Matthew, Fernando and Naomi as her second in command. Tris destroyed all of Jeanine's serums except the needed ones. Erudite started supplying the factions with their serums and other things. They become the faction of knowledge in real terms.

* * *

Jeanine and her helpers are arrested and taken to Candor for questioning. Those who were mind controlled were also taken as a precaution.

Jeanine gulps as Tris approaches her with an injection with the red serum. Naomi shudders at the thought of how the new serum forced Edward to do whatever they said. Despite being Divergent, he couldn't manipulate it.

"Everyone, this is _Override Serum_ which I created with Naomi and Matthew. It basically overrides a persons independent thoughts and feelings. It cannot be manipulated. So lets see what Jeanine has to say." Tris says as she injects the older blond who winces at the unfamiliar pinch.

"Tell us everything Jeanine. From the start to the end. Or better yet, show us." Jeanine looks at Tris with a blank expression similar to the one the mindless Dauntless had as Eric pulls a large white screen in front of her. Tris connects wires to her head and a computer.

They see a young Jeanine with Young Natalie as she looks clearly jealous at the attention her younger sister is getting.

They see as she transfers and falls in love with Andrew. They see her rage and jealousy as Andrew transfers to Abnegation in order to marry Natalie.

They also see everything Jeanine felt and did in the murder of the Priors, her intentions heard in crystal clear voice as she plans to keep her crush alive. They see her reaction to her failed plan and her hate for Tris and her long planning and part in the war.

Everyone is shocked at all the revelations and they try not to imagine the Override serum in their veins.

When it all ends, Tris tells Jeanine to dissolve the serum. Within a minute the sadistic Jeanine is back, blinking in a daze as she realizes what happened.

She screams and thrashes against the guards holding her as Eric steps forward with a syringe of the last remaining vial of Death Serum and injects her. Jeanine goes limp and the crowd sighs in relief.

* * *

After all the trials and execution, Tris decides to visit her parents' grave.

She sits there and stares at the stones with tears in her eyes as she imagines her loving family. As time passes, she becomes aware of a presence behind her. She turns around and gasps when she sees a very unexpected boy there...

* * *

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much AnnLiberty for helping me by naming the Override Serum for me. You are awesome.


	21. Chapter 21

Nita walks towards her apartment slowly. It was a very tiring month. Between helping Tris in Erudite and the new changes in the city, she didn't got much rest at all. She stops mid step as she feels a chill run down her spine. _I am being followed_ she thinks and tries to quicken her pace. She wants nothing to do with anyone who is stalking her at midnight.

The footsteps become louder and she realizes that she us being followed by more than one person. With labored breathing, she tries to unlock her door but her hands are shaking badly. She feels a hand on her shoulder and she shivers at the roughness of her follower.

She heard a laugh and instantly recognizes who it belongs to. She is shoved against her door and she takes a look at her attacker. Her eyes widen as she takes in five men.

"Hello Nita! Since you betrayed Jeanine Matthews and Erudite and decided to help the good for nothing bitch, let's show you the consequences of your decision."

She is thrown at the ground hard. She winces but is determined to stay loyal. She hears a whimper and clattering of falling metal. Looking around she sees Naomi with a confused expression. She shakes her head and attacks Nita's captor.

"NAOMI!"

but Nita is too late. The bald man shoots Naomi twice and Nita watches in horror as her friend falls to the ground in a messy heap, her eyes unfocused as the life is drained out of her body.

"Nooo!" Nita screams as she elbows the man keeping her down.

At this the younger one starts raining blow after blow at her. Nita whimpers in pain as she hears shots. Pain spreads through her body as she coughs and sputters blood. She touches her neck and her hand comes back covered in blood. She looks up again as she collects her strength and as a last but of defiance and loyalty spits out

"Fuck you David! You too Asshole!" she says as Peter chuckles.

"Since you asked nicely," the third stalker says. Her eyes widen as she recognizes him. They start stripping her clothes and the last memory she has is of cold dark blue eyes. The world blacks out.

* * *

Matthew looks at the broken girl attached to the machine. The tests came back positive. Nita was abused and raped multiple times. And Naomi was dead. He shakes his head, grieving for his dead friends who were loyal till the end. He picks up his phone and calls him.

* * *

Eric runs into Erudite in full speed. Matthew, an Allegiant member has called him and requested that he came as soon as possible.

He stops as he recognizes the girl. Cars stands there and helps him to the secret lab where Matthew was. Eric knows that whatever it is doesn't feel right. He can sense that something is definitely wrong. On his way to the lab, he feels a sharp pinch in his neck. He stops and looks around but sees no one. 

_Hmm must be my paranoia._ He thinks and follows Cara.

* * *

Tris wakes up feeling weird. She knows the hormones and pregnancy is driving her crazy but she feels like something very bad is going to happen. She gets up and stretches. She noticed that there is a paper on the ground. Whoever put it down surely had no regard for her pregnancy. A few minutes later, she has successfully picked it up. She reads it and sighs.

**_C_ ** _hildhood home_

* * *

Eric walks into the compound late that night. He knows that something is bugging him. The murder and assaults on the loyal Erudites felt like a taunt. He knew that whoever it was is after Tris and against the new system. After all Jeanine had died all too easily.

He sees a silhouette by the chasm. He can see it's a woman, but what is she doing at the chasm so late. She stands up at the railing and he catches a glimpse of her face in the blue light. He dashes towards her, willing her to stop and praying she doesn't jump. He approaches her and pounces at her, bringing her down on the ground safely.

She looks up at him from where she is trapped under his muscled body and strokes his cheek. The blank look on her face makes Eric cringe as he stares down at Cara wondering what the hell was that about. Clearly she was going to jump in the chasm, but why? She starts flailing, throwing uncalculated punches and kicks but Eric holds her down.

She gives up and he looks in her blank eyes. Something changes in her eyes as she says in a robotic voice

"Rise Eric Coulter and do what you are supposed to do.

And the Cara he knew is back and looking around herself, trying to figure out what the hell is going on as Eric gets off her and walks with a destination in mind.

* * *

Tris comes back exhausted. She flips down on her bed and recalls her time in her childhood home. She went to the Prior's long forgotten home but with hesitation. In the living room she found another paper. She rolled her eyes and picked it up. It was clear that someone was planning a dramatic reveal.

_**A** bnegation in Black or Black in Abnegation?_

The Erudite in her brain analyzed the text and on the third time she understood it. 

_Black in Abnegation._ The Blacks!

There, Susan have her a piece of paper that read:

_**L** eft behind or right here?_

She cursed mentally at the person toying with her. If he was playing with her than he is in for a surprise. She decided that she will investigate later, as she made her way back to the Dauntless Compound for a much needed nap.

Being pregnant was getting very tiring.

* * *

Tobias stood in the Control room behind Zeke as he watched the screen.

He saw Eric save Cara but then he got up and walked away. Cara tries to stop him but he picked her up. Tobias dashed out of the Control room and ran towards the chasm full speed. He was lucky because despite the fatigue, Cara was able to hold the railing. He quickly caught her before she fell and helped her up. He was coming back after depositing her in the infirmary when his phone rang. 

_Zeke_.

He cursed and attends the call but a few words were all he needed to hear to rush towards the leadership wing.

_He is going to Tris, Four. He is not being himself!_

The words kept repeating over and over in his mind as he rushed towards the woman he loved. Yes he still loves her. There is no one he can love ever again the way he loved her. He breaks in the door and sees...

* * *

Tris tossed and turned, willing the sleep to come. The nagging feeling in her gut was growing with each passing minute. The door opened and in walked her fiance, looking tired and 

_blank?_

He looked at her in a way that sent a chill down her spine. 

_S_ _omething is wrong._

She barely had time to react as Eric punches her in her ribs. She winces and rolls off the bed in time to avoid another punch.

She dodges his attacks but doesn't hurt him.

" _I love you Eric please don't make me so this. Please!"_

Her pleas are useless as he takes out something shiny. Her eyes widen as she notices the sharp blade of a knife. He aims it and at the same time she tries to slap it away. However, she misjudged the direction of the knife as it sticks.

Tris cries out in pain as she examines the knife lodged in her bone. Blood was oozing out of the wound, staining her blue sleeves. The door opened and she sees

" _Tobias!"_

His name, a whisper on her tongue as Eric looks back. Thoughts and memories return to him as Dauntless guards force his arms back, handcuffing him. Eric looks dejectedly at his fiance, jealousy coursing through his veins as his rival holds her in his arms. His eyes widen in the realization of what he nearly did.

"Tris, love. I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. Please baby, I am so so sorry. I-" but Eric is cut off by Tris scoffing.

"YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME THAT. YOU LOST ALL OF IT WHEN YOU ATTACKED ME AND TRIED TO KILL OUR BABY. HOW COULD YOU ERIC!" her voice softens as she weeps.

"Why Eric, why? Was something wrong with me, I thought you wanted the baby and this relationship as much as I did. I guess I was wrong." A sob burst through her mouth, followed by heart breaking voices as she cries.

Eric's heart breaks at seeing her like this. He is taken away but Tris stops the guards. She nearly loses her resolve at seeing the hurt but hopeful expression on his face. But she needs to be firm.

She takes off her engagement ring and puts it in his pocket as Eric's heart breaks all over again.

"We are over Eric. Goodbye. Guards! take him to Candor holding cells until I say so." And he is forced out of the room. The last thing he sees is her heart broken face and he lets out his tears and cries silently.

* * *

Eric is forced in a seat by the Dauntless guards. He is chained and handcuffed as he hears the clamor of people, demanding his head. He looks up and wished he didn't as he sees the hate in his ex-Fiance's eyes. The other Dauntless leaders stand beside her. Harrison is burning holes in his head. For a minute their eyes meet and he sees something in his eyes but Harrison looks away.

Jack Kang and Four approach him with truth serum. He closes his eyes as he feels the familiar pinch of the needle.

"Please state your name and factions." Niles says.

"Eric Coulter. Erudite born. Dauntless chosen."

"Age and relationship to Cara Reynolds and Tris Prior."

"Nineteen. Cara was a fellow member of Allegiant who helped stop the war on Abnegation. Tris was my fiance who broke up with me last night."

"Eric can you tell us what you remember about yesterday?"

Eric nods and clears his throat. "I was in Dauntless when Matthew from Erudite called me and asked me to see him. I took the train and went in where Cara led me to the secret lab. Apparently, Naomi and Nita who were also Allegiant members were murdered and assaulted last night. Naomi died on the spot while Nita was gang raped and abused. They also shot her." He says.

"Did anything strange happen? and where is this Nita?"

"Nita is on life support and will probably never wake up. When I was following Cara, I felt the pinch of a needle in my neck but I ignored it thinking it was paranoia."

A roar of displeasure sounds from the crowd as they take in the information.

"When I came back at night, it was late but I saw a woman near the chasm. I felt she was going to jump and rushed to her. Turns out it was Cara who seemed like she was under simulation. I pounced on her and brought her down safely but she began struggling. She said something I don't remember and then everything is blurry up until I saw Tris."

Cara nods as she recalls the night's events.

"Tobias Eaton and Zeke Pedrad also enlisted that there were explosions in the Abnegation Council building and the Dauntless pit later. Hundreds of civilians were injured and more than fifty were killed. How do you justify yourself?" Niles said.

Eric shook his head. He didn't remember doing either. "It could be brain controlled Cara." He says as Zeke nods. He had noticed Cara snooping around the Compound earlier.

"Thank you for your honesty, Eric. You still are responsible for murder and assault. I will leave it to the leaders."

"Kill him!"

"Execution!"

"Shame Eric!" and so many voices were heard from the crowd.

"The punishment for murder is death." Harrison says sternly.

"No, we are better than executing someone who was mind controlled. Eric Coulter! On behalf of the people and victims of your attacks, I strip you of all of your titles. You are no longer a leader. You will be shunned out of all factions. You are no longer welcome among us as you are unworthy. You will have to take care of yourself now." Tris says with a stoic expression as the crowd cheers loudly.

* * *

Tris sighs and climbs out of the shower. Today she was going to Amity.

_**L** eft behind or right here?_

She understood. She was with the Blacks. She knew that Susan was right here in Abnegation. Susan didn't know anything so that left the first part. Left behind. She knew Robert had left his family behind to join Amity. And that is where she is headed.

_This is going to be a long day._

she thought as she jumped on the train carefully. Her thoughts drifted to Eric but she shook her head. She has no more time or tears to waste on the man. She takes a deep breath and tries to enjoy the rushing scenery.

* * *

She approached Amity and noticed something stuck in a tree. She took it and 

_Great another note probably from the axe murderer._ She thought dryly.

_**E** nsuring peace of the peaceful._

The Amity Leadership.

She sighed as she approached the dome, mentally preparing herself.

* * *

Johanna gave her the piece of paper with a kind smile. Tris rolled her eyes in mock annoyance as she thanked Johanna.

_**B** runette with the Black._

She looked around and spotted Robert Black and...

( _Flashback)_

**She turns around and sees a very unexpected boy there.**

Her mind goes into overdrive at the sight of the handsome, young brunette boy. She remembered him from her memories. _Roberts Amity friend. The Amity representative. The boy from the graveyard. The boy who appeared in her nightmares and Fear Landscape._

_The boy who has her father's Brown hair and mother's green eyes_. And all of a sudden all five notes made sense.

"CAY?"

"BABY BEA?"

And she collapses in his arms, sobbing violently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **C** hildhood home
> 
>  **A** bnegation in Black or Black in Abnegation?
> 
>  **L** eft behind or right here?
> 
>  **E** nsuring peace of the peaceful.
> 
>  **B** runette with the Black.
> 
> Check out the first letters of each note!
> 
> See what happened in there:)
> 
> AAAH yes you were right it was Caleb ;). The next chapter will reveal Caleb's back story and we will see how our Eric is doing along with the unknown traitors.
> 
> Questions?


	22. Chapter 22

Tris wakes up at night, shivering. She couldn't sleep a wink. Beside her lies the boy she thought she had lost but who was alive. For that, she will be eternally grateful.

Caleb stirs beside her. He had felt that his baby sister was unable to sleep. Knowing that, he couldn't sleep either.

He turned to face her and is shocked to see her face. Tears are running down her cheeks, her face is flushed as she bites her lip to keep from making a noise. And his heart breaks all over again. She had told him everything she encountered since the day their parents died.

"Baby Bea?" he asks softly. She opens her eyes and he pulls her for a hug. He couldn't bear to see the pain, the hurt in her blue eyes. It was visible to anyone that she was carrying a lot of burden and it was time it became too much for her to handle. She breaks down in his arms as he strokes her back in a comforting gesture, a few tears slipping from his own eyes.

"Tell me," he hears a hoarse voice. He understands what she meant by those two words. Gathering his thoughts he tells her everything.

* * *

( _Flashback)_

_He had moved in time and was shot in his stomach and fainted due to the unbearable pain._

_She stayed by his side and cried, while he struggled to get back to his heartbroken sister. And then she had left, his apparent death, too painful for her young brain to bear. A few hours after she had left, the Blacks tentatively approached the bodies. When they touched his wound, he had jerked awake due to the pain. Selena, Mrs Black had pulled him in her arms. He was young, so very young. He tried to stay strong but how strong could a three year old be._

_When she stroked his hair like his mommy used to, he let it all go._

_He cried for the pain he was suffering, the death of his parents on his birthday. He thought people live forever, but his eyes were harshly opened to the reality of death. And blood. And pain and loss. The most he cried was for his baby sister who he never had a chance to apologize to for stealing her cookie. And now he would never see her again._

_She would forget him. And the dam broke again._

_They took the little brunette boy and raised him as their own. They knew hiding him like this is wrong, but it was also very selfless. He became friends with Susan. But his best friend throughout those years was Robert._

_Robert who had transferred to Amity because of the Aptitude test. Caleb was very smart and got an Erudite result. But he was also clever enough to know that you can always choose differently._

_So he chose to go with his best friend. To Amity. He was not Caleb Prior anymore. He was Caleb Black. Robert Black's supposed twin._

_He had found out about the Erudite plans long before they were acted upon. He realized the purpose of reports and negative propaganda. All he wanted to do was find his sister and keep her safe from the evil of the world. But he doesn't know where she is. Doesn't even know if she is even alive._

_But once when he was passing near the Dauntless Compound, he heard a familiar noise._

_It was her laugh, joyful, excited and shy at the same time. He would recognize her anywhere. And he caught a glimpse of blond hair and familiar blue eyes._

_He knew that she was alive and well. And he knows how to pique her interest in coming to meet him._

_It was time the last Priors united again._

* * *

Tris smiles sadly at him.

He can see that whoever this Eric was to her, he must be important enough to cause this much havoc. Her thoughts were focused on him without trying. She was concerned about him and Caleb knew that she still loves him and will always love him. He can't bear to see this. Pain, hurt and sadness in his pregnant sister's eyes.

Caleb makes a decision and he vows to keep her happy and safe. Even if he has to go behind her back. He wants what is best for her. She deserves every goodness in the world.

* * *

It was hard. Very hard to get Tris to sleep. He didn't want to cause any suspicions. And if he still knows her as well as he did all those years ago, is she can sniff it when someone's hiding something from her. And damn her curiosity and puppy dog eyes, no one can say no to her.

He secretly gets out of her apartment, making sure to not make a noise. Counting on his memory to navigate in the Dauntless compound, he moves to find the man he knows will do anything for his sister.

* * *

Eric sits quietly and stiffly. The cold air seeping into his bones through his jacket, making him shudder. He never thought how the Factionless felt but damn it was terrible. And now he silently thanks God that they had the Abnegation to care about them.

He had no one.

He allows his mind to drift to her again. Her beautiful long blond hair, so silky between his fingers. Her blue gray eyes, shining as she laughed at him. Her pale skin and flushed cheeks. And her lips, those soft, pink lips. How they fit perfectly against his own.

His thoughts start straying and within minutes he realized that he is getting hard. He groans in frustration and thinks of dead puppies and half eaten rabbits.

His stomach growls loudly. He gets up and tries to search for food again though he has no hopes in finding some. He hadn't eaten for so long. 

_Eight days_. He thinks.

He hears footsteps approaching and hides behind a building. He recognizes the faces of the men.

One has carrot colored hair.

One has shiny black hair.

One looks old with blue menacing eyes.

One is bald and clearly from Erudite.

Another is from the new faction, Divergent.

And the last one startles him. He had seen him in Council meetings. In the pit. In Dauntless. How can someone betray you like this. He wants to throw up and the idea seems more and more tempting each second as the familiar traitors talk about the chaos they had caused not long ago.

He wants to help and his only hope is to wish Tris figures this all out. He prays silently as the men walk away, leaving him to his own thoughts.

* * *

Matthew calls Tris and tells her to come urgently. She complies and within twenty minutes, arrives with her brother and Four.

She looks at a fragile looking Nita who is hooked up to the life support machine and feels tears welling up in her eyes. Matthew tells her that Nita woke up and is able to talk.

Tris asks her basic questions but Nita is finding it very hard to speak. Tris grabs her hand, offering her silent support as she tries to compose herself. Finally Nita speaks up in a hoarse voice.

"Let me go. Please. I don't think I can live anymore, it will be better this way. At least I will know and you will remember that I had died loyal to my cause. I know this isn't ideal but I am happy to know I made a difference. Keep going on Tris 'cuz life goes on. You only get to live once, so live your life to the fullest."

By now both women are weeping as Nita tries to regain her voice.

"What do you remember?" Tris asks, pleadingly.

"Secret cameras recorded it all. One has blue cold eyes, dark blue." She says with a shudder as Tris nods. She has her suspicions. She gives her a small smile to encourage her and that does it.

"There was a Dauntless leader too and Da-" she is unable to finish her sentence as the life is sucked out of her body. Tris sobs as Matthew plugs the machine off.

She plans on following her advice and she promises to avenge her friends. She knows where to start.

_Cold dark blue eyes._

_Marcus._


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

Tris walks beside Tori and Four as they silently make their way to the Abnegation sector. Marcus Eaton was demoted and cut ties with. If she believes someone would be capable of the recent events, he must have his hand in it too. After how he beat his own flesh and blood to his near death, Tris knows that Marcus is capable of doing any evil he sees for his own benefit.

The question is what was he gaining?

They stop outside his house and listen.

No sound.

Tobias sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, groaning in frustration. Whoever was behind this knew that they might come after them. It doesn't surprise them though.

"We have to search all the compounds," Tris says sighing deeply.

She didn't wanted to put anymore Allegiant members at risk. But, she knows that this has to be done otherwise so many people will suffer the repercussions of their reluctance.

Tori sighs "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

After they got back to the compound, they texted the Allegiant and held a secret meeting. They decided that only Zeke will stay in the Dauntless Control Room under Four's command. Leadership perks. A few Dauntless members of Allegiant will sweep the Dauntless Compound without raising suspicion. They will report to Zeke.

Evelyn and Therese secretly lead their own search team which will report to Susan Black.

Susan along with a few Divergents and Abnegation will sweep Abnegation, reporting to Tris.

Caleb and Robert are in Amity and will inform Johanna, just in case.

Niles and Christina's family will look into Candor and report to Four.

However, Four had a different assignment. He was assigned by Tris into the Erudite Security and Tech Department. He will report to Tris along with a few loyal Erudites who are infiltrating the secure levels of the compound.

_Here we come._ Tris thinks as she pulls her hood over her head for disguise.

* * *

Tris' phone beeps, alerting her of a new message. It was from Susan. Apparently, Marcus was found hiding with a wounded Erudite at the far end of the city, towards the fence.

Tris, Tori, Uriah, Edward, Caleb and Four make their way to their destination. Tori also brought a small first aid kit because they don't want the suspect's to die when they are so close to knowing the truth.

* * *

Marcus, threatened by who he knew as Caleb, Beatrice and his good for nothing son, decided to save his ass for selfish reasons. He gave away all the names of those who were rebelling against the new system. They arrested him and David and headed to Candor.

Tris told Jack to gather everyone as witnesses. Jack Kang, while not Erudite, knew that the young leader definitely has something up her sleeve. He decides to shut up and let her do whatever she wished. She didn't save the city for nothing.

Tris approached the Candor questioning room, located at the top of Merciless Mart. She spun the syringe in her hand, the red liquid in it glistening as it catches the rays of the rising sun. It took them hours to locate the enemy, but they all know it was well worth it.

* * *

The crowd is huge as they look up at the young Erudite leader. Tris looked around and found all those she looked for. One of them was standing beside her, a leader of Dauntless, in all his glory. He was fighting a smirk. _At least I am not in trouble._ He chuckled at the thought.

Tris on the other hand had other plans it seems. She raises the syringe in the air, the Allegiant taking their stance as they wait for the final signal.

Suddenly a loud gunshot is heard. Tris feels like everything is happening in slow motion. Evelyn slumps to the ground, aghast. Her green blouse staining with red as Peter fires at people around them, creating chaos among the otherwise well-disciplined crowd.

"Go!" she says and The Allegiant spring into action. Cara and Matthew pick Evelyn as the crowd makes room for them to pass.

Four and Bradley point their guns to Peter and Drew. Edgar was being held at gunpoint by Lynn and Uriah. All around is chaos as Tris smiles smugly and points her gun to Harrison. His eyes widen as the realization hits him, but he was too late.

He tried to run but the angry Allegiant members don't let him move much. He does the only thing he can think of. He shoots the traitors blindly and then with a smug smile, shoots himself in the head.

Tris falls to her knees as Harrison's blood splatters on her blue blouse. Niles and the others with medical training rush to the traitors as Caleb rushes to his stunned sister.

* * *

Peter, Drew, David and Marcus lay in beds. They would consider this medical dungeon since they were shackled. The Erudite, as a sign of courtesy, took Care of them and aided their healing. And now they sat confused as ever as the Abnegation memory serum courses through their veins.

Tris and Cara enter the room followed closely by Matthew and Fernando. Tris kicks Marcus in his ribs causing him to wince, tears flowing from his eyes as he looks at the meanie girl wide eyed. He didn't remember anything he did wrong to earn this treatment.

Near him, Peter, Drew and David shudder as Tris looks up at them. They are all terrified of the pretty blonde.

"Tell me your names," Tris says calmly. They all look at their feet like kids who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar and are in for a lecture. They don't know their names either. David eventually gives up, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as his lip shudders. And then, all at once, the four of them begin to cry loudly. Tris finds it annoying but amusing. Seeing the grown ups act like two year olds.

"Sweetie, look at me," she says wiping David's tears as he looks at her, still trembling. She strokes his bald head and he wraps his arms around her torso. She feels good. Like a mommy would. "Your name is David. Alright? What is your name." She looks at David who sniffles and hugs her tighter.

"David!" all your of them yell enthusiastically, not minding that they share the same name.

Tris slaps her forehead as she hears snickers behind her. 

_This is going to be very difficult._ She thinks as the snickering behind her continues.

She turns back and glares, but it has a completely different effect on them.

They all fall to the ground laughing loudly and seeing them this way makes Tris crack a smile too.

* * *

Tris climbs on top of the train with a little too much effort, due to her ever growing baby bump. She had dealt with enough bullshit and right now, she just wanted to forget everything and live in the moment.

That is why she doesn't jump in, rather she climbs on the roof of the train. It proves to be a hectic task but totally worth the effort.

The air whips around her, making her hair flow in the same direction as she takes deep, calming breaths.

She looks at the scenery passing by. Old and new buildings rush past her as the train moved in a steady pace. She allows herself to smile and for a small moment she is in her personal blissful bubble.

But, all good things come to an end, sooner or later. She looks around and spots a very tall building. 

_Hancock building._ _Zip lining_. her brain supplies.

She thought she was being delusional but when she looked up again, she was sure she could make out a figure standing on top of the building.

Curious as always, she decides to investigate as she slowly climbs down the train. A very difficult task, if you are very pregnant and have missed a lot of sleep.

Tris makes her way towards the Hancock building on foot, determination and curiosity shining on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ;)
> 
> I knew that after tenses moments like the ones in this chapter, we need something to pacify us. So, I decided to do the Memory serum administration for the traitors.
> 
> I know I probably overdid it, but I can't help it, it felt funny.
> 
> The list of dead Allegiant members, the traitors plan and the mysterious figure on the building will be addressed in the next chapter.
> 
> Chapters are short because:1- I am a new writer.2- It feels like the best way to keep the element of suspense.3- Imma evil :D
> 
> Be Brave :)


	24. Chapter 24

Zeke looks at the screen in front of him and notices Tris walking towards the Hancock building. Or maybe waddling towards it due to her pregnancy. He tries to see what has piqued her interest but finds nothing. All of a sudden, he notices a figure on top of the hundred story building. By the looks of it, Zeke thinks he is looking at Tris. Could that be the reason why she was going there?

He calls Four because he knows if he keeps quiet about something like this, Four just might have his head. Within minutes, Four bursts through the door of the control room. He looks towards his best friend, concern etched on his young face. Zeke sighs and points to his screen.

Four sits down and stares at the Hancock building. His mind goes in overdrive. Who is the figure on the skyscraper? Four's fingers begin typing furiously on the keyboard, hacking the security camera on the top of the tall building. The cameras on unexpected buildings are held as a secret and only the Dauntless leaders know about them. His heart feels like will burst out of his chest. There stands the man he never expected to see again, dressed in Dauntless black.

He calls Zeke and shows him, his reaction same like the one he had a couple of minutes ago. They quickly organize a team and some needed supplies and wait for Four's orders. If what he thinks is what is happening, than they don't have time to lose.

* * *

Tris walks in the elevator and presses one hundred. She waits nervously as the elevator steadily climbs up. 

_Maybe this was a bad idea. What if the person wants to kill me_. _No, I cant think like this_. Tris thinks.

She takes a deep breath and the doors open. She walks towards the figure. From her location, she can see that he is wearing Dauntless Black and is toned but still weak looking. He turns around and her heart stops.

"Eric!" she gasps as he looks at her with tired eyes.

He has visibly lost weight and hasn't slept for long if the dark circles under his dull blue eyes are any indication. He looks in a bad condition. Tris takes a step towards him but he holds his hand up, gesturing her to stay away. Tris looks hurt and Eric momentarily regrets his decision. But he knows he has to do this.

"Tris! I want you to listen to me. Can you do that?" Tris nods slowly.

Eric massages his temples and stares at her, drinking in her beauty for the last time.

"Tris I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you or our baby for the matter. As I confessed, I think I was under a simulation when I attacked you. I know I am Divergent but my Divergence percentage is only twenty five percent. I am not as strong as most Divergents and that is why I believe I was controlled."

"I am so sorry I hurt you and I wanted to tell you that I still like you. But that would be a lie."

Tris' heart breaks at his confession. She knew she had treated him poorly but she couldn't be selfish for the security and peace of the city. A part of her had hoped that he would always love her just as much as she loved him. Clearly she had misread the situation. Tears well up in her eyes as she fights the urge to cry.

She will not cry in front of him. Ever.

"Because I realized that no matter what you do, no matter how you treat me I will always love you like crazy. I know this is wrong and you might have moved on but I love you Tris so so much."

By now tears are streaming down his face just as hers are. He resists the urge to wrap her in his arms. He cant do this. Not now.

"I knew when you would pass by, and it was more than likely that you would be looking around. So i decided to use your curiosity and get you to come meet me one last time."

She stays quiet, his eyes pleading with hers to say something, anything. But she doesn't.

"That's all." he says as he begins to walk towards the edge of the building. Tears well up in his eyes again as he looks at the woman he loves one last time and turns back. He takes a deep breath as he feels soft but strong hands wrap around his abdomen.

"I don't wanna lose you Eric, I love you way too much. If you jump, I will jump with you too because what's the point in living when the man you love is dead." She says as her grip on him tightens.

He turns around and sees so much pain on her face that his resolve wavers. He cant hurt her again. She has already lost so many people.

Tris looks up at him and gives a small smile but that alone is enough to send his heart racing. He bends down and kisses her lips softly, a sigh escaping her mouth as she kisses him back.

"Tris-" he says but she puts her finger on his lips.

"You die, I die too." and just like that, they fall into oblivion, holding each other and the life they created with love between their bodies.

* * *

Zeke and Four look at the net as Eric and Tris bounce a few times on it, their eyes closed. Four lets out a breath of relief. He is glad he thought of the possibility or else they would have been dead. Eric opens one eye and looks up to see Tris smiling sweetly at him. 

_I_ _s this heaven? Am I dead?_

He hears a throat clearing and knows that in heaven no one would be interrupting them. Zeke smiles down at him and after a minute, Four does too. And then Tris begins laughing in relief and they join her.

* * *

Tris stands in the graveyard, a hand on her swollen belly as she stares at the urn. The Allegiant decided to be together if they died because during their time together, they had become an extended family, lending moral and physical support to each other without the need of repaying.

The urn is placed between Natalie and Andrew Prior. Tris smiles softly as she looks at the remains of the friends who were loyal to her till the end.

Eric wraps his arms around her belly, nuzzling her neck. He looks at her hands and smiles softly at the engagement ring. They had reconciled and he had proposed again. This time they both had a silent promise to stand by each other no matter what.

Thanks to Tris' hard work, the Faction system re-welcomed Eric and The Dauntless leaders elected him as the head leader, due to his experience. Four, Zeke, Tori and Bradley were happy that Tris forgave him. They were glad to have him back despite his sadistic nature.

Tris spoke softly, breaking his train of thoughts.

"Mom, Dad, Veronica, Lauren, Christina, Uriah, Nita, Naomi, Gus and Marlene. May you all rest in peace."

They had lost about twenty Allegiant members but they didn't remember the names. But they were all grateful because their sacrifices had made the city a better and much safer place.


	25. Chapter 25

**To my dearest Shanda.**

**Life takes many strange twists and turns but the strangest and best of them was when I got acquainted with you. You are the best, most loving, kind and inspiring friend and I wonder everyday what I ever did to deserve your wonderful company and friendship. You are like the mother I know I will never have. So yeah. Thank you for helping me in my hard times, for encouraging me, for showing me kindness and love and comfort. You and your family mean the world to me and for that I m externally grateful to God.**

**So ok happy birthday again Shanda, I wish you the best of the best in your life. I wish your life is all happy and safe and comfortable filled with joyful memories and loving people. I know life is hard and not a walk in the woods but I honestly wish your life is like a bed of roses, a walk in the woods.**

_**So since we live kinda far away and can't meet in person so I wanted to pay my honors to you in a special way.**_ **_By naming Eric and Tris' first daughter in my fanfiction Shanda Edith Coulter whose birthday will come on 29th June._** **_I hope you know that I appreciate and look up to you and will continue to do so for the rest of my life. And I hope you like my tiny attempt of a birthday gift for your birthday._**

**Keep smiling and be brave. :)**

**Best wishes from Stella** **:3**

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope you are all ok. I wrote this note to her when I wished her birthday but I wanted to make it public so that you all will know about the person who did so much for me. This will probably be the last chapter and will feature their family.**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

"Okay Tris just one more push and your baby will be with us." says the kind nurse.

Tris gulps. This was the most uncomfortable and painful she had ever been. And she hasn't even given birth yet. How is it possible that here she lies, exhausted after the hours in labor and now that the babies are coming she can't even push the first one out.

_I miss my mommy. How did she do this for me,_ Tris thinks as she takes deep, calming breaths. Eric squeezes her hand slightly, reminding her that he is here for her.

She gives him a small smile and braces herself. Squeezing his hand (and probably fracturing it) she pushes again.

The heart monitor showing the fast beating heart, starts beeping at an alarming rate. Doctors and nurses hurry around Tris and Eric, making him more and more terrified. He doesn't want to lose her. He can't.

The doctors push him away from Tris and out of the delivery ward and the last thing he sees is the doctors performing CPR on his fiancee as the heart monitor lets out a long beep.

* * *

Eric paces the hallway outside the delivery room. He rakes his hands through his hair, frustrated. He knew what he saw meant. If the doctors failed, he would lose the woman he loves and he doesn't think he can love the babies if their birth was the reason behind her death.

"Calm down, Eric", Tobias says, his voice betraying his calm and collected demeanor. He clearly doesn't want to lose her too. Eric snorts sardonically.

"Calm down. CALM DOWN! My fiancee can die and you are telling me to calm down. Well, fuck you Four!" Eric yells. He starts pacing again like he has been for the last twenty minutes or so.

The door opens and Matthew steps out. Eric looks at his cheery attitude and it pisses him off further. He punches the wall right beside his head. Pain and pleasure course through his body as he takes in Matthew's panic-stricken expression, any hint of past smile gone from his face as he stares at the head leader of Dauntless.

"Will you please listen to me first. Than you can pulverize the hospital." Matthew says slowly, as if he is speaking to a baby.

Eric takes a few deep breaths to calm himself.

_In and out._

_In and out_ _._

He opens his eyes and looks at the doctor. A faint smile graces Matthew's features, lighting his eyes up as he begins speaking. Excitement making it hard to make the announcement Eric so wishes to hear.

"She made it. The pressure had become too much that she had crashed. We revived her and she is sleeping peacefully. You can come in and see her and the girls." Matthew says as he watches the tension drain from Eric's muscles, his whole face lighting up at hearing the good news. Behind him, Tobias relaxes and a hint of a genuine smile spreads on his face.

They both are allowed to enter the room, but not before washing their hands and fussing about their cleanliness as told by the doctors.

* * *

Eric holds his baby girl in his arms, the other girl sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms after getting cleaned up.

Eric looks at his fiancee and daughters lovingly.

_I already love those two. Oh God I swear I will kill anyone who tries to hurt my girls_ , he thinks and his smile only gets bigger if possible.

Tris wears a matching grin as she strokes her daughter's hair, the small brown curls clearly visible.

''What about their names?" Eric's voice breaks the silence. Tris looks up and smiles softly at the man who loves her enough to tear down the city for her.

* * *

"Cat! Panda! Where are you two?" Eric says as he looks around the house in search of his daughters.

They decided to live in the Dauntless Compound since that's where they belong. Tris mostly used the car if something crucial needed her attention at the Erudite Compound. Their home was the biggest apartment in the Dauntless leadership wing.

Two master bedrooms on the first floor with the terrace and the most stunning view of Chicago, and two guest bedrooms along with one of the two big bathrooms was on the ground floor along with the living room and kitchen. Every room was spacious and well adorned.

Tris was awestruck and Eric knew this is the one in which he would make memories with his family.

Suddenly a small brunette comes running towards him, wrapping her small hands around his long legs. And then a girl with black hair rushes towards him as fast as her two year old legs would carry her.

He bends down and looks at his babies, smiling softly.

Shanda Edith Coulter was the older one out of the twins. She had chocolate brown hair like Andrew and Caleb with Eric's light blue eyes. She was mostly quiet and was mistaken as innocent often. Shanda had her mother's adventurous nature. She would silently prank people and do anything forbidden by her elders around the Compound and no one dared to scold her for it.

Catherine Natalie Coulter was ten minutes younger than Shanda. She had black hair like Eric and bottle green eyes like Natalie Prior, a reason why she had the middle name Natalie. She was the more talkative one and mistaken for being responsible for Shanda's mischievous escapades.

Both of them were quite beautiful and innocent looking and add in the fact that they were Head leader Eric's daughters, they had Dauntless wrapped around their pinkies.

But looks can be deceiving and Eric had found out the hard way.

_(Flashback)_

_Eric came home after a long meeting with Candor. He was tired and wanted nothing to do than take a relaxing bath (with Tris of course) and sleep like a baby._

_Catherine approached her father and lead him to her bedroom where she began talking animatedly with him in her weird language. Eric didn't wanted to hurt his baby's feelings, so he sat and listened to her babbling, nodding along the way for effect. He had no idea what she was talking about._

_He heard the main door squeak open and bang shut. He kept listening to Cat, ignoring his gut feeling that something was not right._

_After about ten minutes he heard the door again and the unmistakable sound of Shanda's footsteps. He became aware. A few seconds later, the girls' bedroom door opened and Shanda peaked inside. Something in Catherine's attitude changes and she stopped talking._

_Eric took it as his invitation to leave and calm his brain after the long meeting with his younger daughter. As soon as he was out, Shanda rushed in and locked the bedroom door. Eric shrugged and went to shower._

_After a long relaxing shower and a satisfying sexual encounter with Tris, he knocked on the girls' door._

Nothing. No sound.

_Worried, he kicked the door open only to see his babies looking drunk as hell. He looked at Shanda who was giggling and Catherine who looked like she might throw up._

_He hurried her to the bathroom and the girl threw up for a long while._

_Tris was furious with him for falling for his daughters' collaborated shenanigans._

* * *

He had found a small flask of rum hidden under their bed. That was the day he had learned his lesson about looks being deceiving.

Eric chuckles at the memory. He still doesn't know how those two especially Shanda gets away with her adventures.

"Hi daddy" comes Cat's cheery voice followed by a timid 'Daddy' from Panda.

He scoops them up and spins them around, the sound of their giggles filling their living room.

"Welcome back, my love." He hears her before he sees her. And when he does, his heart forgets how to beat.

Tris stands on the top of the stairs, wearing black heeled boots. His eyes move upwards and he notices that she is wearing very small black shorts along with a lacy blue halter top.

He puts the girls down and rushes up to kiss his fiancee. Tris threads her fingers through his shoulder length black hair as he devours her mouth.

A giggle and an exaggerated gagging sound pulls them apart.

Catherine is looking at them happily while Shanda is making gagging sounds. Eric smirks and dips Tris down, his lips finding hers in a passionate kiss despite his older daughter's annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned earlier, I named her Shanda (nicknamed Panda) cuz I love my friend Shanda.
> 
> Catherine (nicknamed Cat) is named after a Divergent fanfiction author who has inspired me. She is amazing and I wanted to do something nice for her as she shared my most favorite fanfiction and it makes me feel better whenever I feel down. She is awesome and someday I wish I can be as amazing and inspiring and kind and approachable like her.


	26. Epilogue!

**Eric, Tris and Four are 22 and half.**

**Shanda and Catherine are 3 while Andy is 4 years old.**

* * *

They stand on top of the Hancock building. The beautiful breeze, blowing past them, making the night scene all more lovely. There is a makeshift aisle, leading towards a small platform.

The floor looks absolutely stunning. It is covered with different, colorful flower petals and glitter. Tris was always a simple person. She didn't wanted to do something extravagant.

The entire area is entirely lit up with beautiful pink and yellow fairy lights. Most of the area was illuminated by the celestial moonlight, casting a magical yet natural look to the scene.

There is quite the crowd, dressed in their best clothes. They all want to get a glimpse of the waiting couple.

Tobias looks around nervously, as he stood in the near the platform holding a hand of a four year old boy. The boy, Andrew Ray Eaton was an exact copy of Tobias. Dark blue eyes, tanned skin and chocolate brown curls. The boy looks up at another man exactly like him. _Marcus Eaton_.

It was a shocking revelation and also a sick one. After Evelyn's supposed death, Marcus began raping women from different factions. Due to his night time activities and disguise, no one knew who it was.

After Marcus was sentenced with memory serum, Eric found an Amity woman crying. She had a baby in her arms who was surprisingly sleeping. It turns out the baby was Marcus Eaton's who had raped the said woman.

The case was investigated and shockingly, the physical description of the serial rapist was identical. After a DNA test, the baby was found to be Marcus Eaton's. He was also the one who had raped all women.

Tobias had never tried to get in any romantic relationship after what went down with Tris. He knew in his heart he loved her and no one can be enough. So he decided to be a lone wolf. The baby changed his life along with Marcus. He adopted his half-brother and named him Andrew Ray Eaton. He also became Marcus' legal guardian since Marcus had a total memory wipeout.

And so, there he stood holding Marcus and Andy's hands. Marcus was worse than Andy. He was very stubborn. It felt weird to be baby sitting such a big, old baby, but oh well. Tobias had decided to drown his loneliness under responsibilities.

David, Peter and Drew were taken to foster care. They learned a lot of things and are currently having a mental age of three years, along with Marcus.

Caleb had transferred to Erudite. He worked extra hard and earned his spot in Erudite as Secretary to the leaders; Tris, Cara and Fernando.

Cara, was the second in command for Erudite. She was also happily married to Caleb Prior.

Jack Kang became the Chief Justice for the city of Chicago and Niles, the ever loyal and truthful Candor resident, took his place as Chief Interrogator.

Robert and Johanna began leading the faction of peace. They also decided to stop drugging their people, thanks to majority opinion in the city.

Mr Black became the leader of Abnegation while Susan was the leader in training.

Evelyn and Therese rule the Divergent and over the last few years, she has become like a mother to Tris. Evelyn also is known as 'Gramma Vee' to the Coulter twins. And she is one hell of a proud grandma.

Dauntless was working amazingly with the newest leaders. Tris also happened to become one of their favorite leaders and was one of the reasons for the friendly relations between Erudite and Dauntless.

The leaders and representatives of each faction had a small elite group called _'The Allegiant'_ to honor the sacrifices of those who had stopped the war.

Eric looked around nervously. His eyes landed on his parents. They weren't forgiven by any means but they were invited nonetheless.

* * *

( _Flashback - 1 month ago)_

_He walked in the Erudite housing area, two tiny hands holding one of his. He walked with the destination in his mind._

_He knocked on the door and within a minute it was opened by a tall man with graying hair and brown eyes._

_He stared at Eric and then the twins and motioned them in. Eric rolled his eyes but followed nonetheless._ _They talked or rather argued. Eric still was furious with his parents but gave them the written invitation to his wedding._

* * *

They were happy, their Erudite vanity and pride still reflected in their eyes when the realized that the Erudite leader will be their daughter in law. They were also extra nice to Catherine and Shanda, who didn't feel like talking to the old couple.

Needless to say, Tris still hasn't forgiven them for their sick behavior towards young Eric.

Eric fidgeted with his fingers. 

_This is it,_ he thought to himself and a small smile crept up his face.

Four, who was currently standing beside him socked him in his shoulder.

"You are getting married Eric because you are a grown man. Act like one too."

Eric groaned good naturedly. They had decided that they don't need to much.

Four was the best man only. They didn't need bridesmaids and groomsmen or maid of honor. Tris was perfectly content with walking down the aisle with her brother. It's not that they would have carried her or something.

Eric felt a tug at his hand. He looked down and saw Catherine standing there, looking adorable in her white frock and butterfly hair pins. She was proud to be the ring bearer.

The music changed and Eric looked up. There stood Tris, looking gorgeous as ever. She had a beautiful knee length blue dress that blended into white as it progressed. She wore a silver necklace, her mother's necklace and her ear rings were made of silver with sapphire dangling gems. She looked breathtaking and Eric felt himself harden at the sight.

Eric groaned lowly in his throat. Noticing his problem, Tobias began snickering. Eric took a deep breath and decided to think of dead puppies and half eaten bunnies but his mind kept drifting back to his sexy as hell bride. Their eyes locked and Tris smiled widely. Eric grinned back.

Caleb offered his arm and Tris took it. They began moving towards the platform, Shanda hot on their heels as the flower girl. She was dressed similar to Catherine.

As they reached the platform, Caleb kissed his baby sister's cheek who smiled softly at him. He handed her to Eric, on behalf of his deceased parents and watched her take Eric's arm with tear filled eyes.

They held each other's hands and looked towards Jack. Jack cleared his throat.

"Today we are all here to witness the reunion between the Dauntless and Erudite's head leaders. They have proved themselves and their love for each other many times. We have been a witness to the ups and downs in their life as well. As the chosen pastor, I will be performing traditional formalities. That said, please proceed with the vows."

Eric clears his throat and looks into his bride's eyes as he begins speaking. Speaking what only his heart and mind and concocted at the very moment.

_"I vow to love you without reservation or conditions. I vow to always do my best to give more than I take, and not keep score. When I am with you, I am the best version of myself because I am utterly and unapologetically myself. I promise to continuously work on myself, and to be the husband you want and deserve._ _I promise to be there for you, in cold winter mornings, to warm you, on soft springs to watch our love grow, in our summers to play in the light of the sun, and in our autumn to kiss your fingers and say, it has all been worth it - every moment of our love._ _I vow never to stop loving you as I do today. To carry the warmth of our love over years through difficult times, up hills and over oceans. To be the banner man of our love and yell to the wide open spaces filling them with these words: This is my wife and I love her!"_

Tris smiles lovingly at Eric; who wiped the tears from her eyes. She had never heard a more loving and passionate speech. She looks at him with a grin and starts speaking her own vows, she came up with those when she was reminiscing a day before.

_"I promise to love you, to be your best friend, to respect and support you, to be patient with you, to work together with you to achieve our goals, to accept you unconditionally and to share my life with you forever._ _I promise to keep our lives exciting, adventurous, and full of passion. I promise to persevere when times get tough, knowing that any challenges we might face, we will conquer them together. I promise to treat you with compassion rather than fairness, because we are a team, now and for always._ _It is clear to me now that everything in my life has led me to you - I think back on all my choices and consider even the bad ones blessed, because if I had done even one thing differently, I might never have met you and become your wife._ _One lifetime to pledge to you is not enough. You are my partner, my friend, my lover, my hero. to you I pledge trust, understanding, and to raise you up when you are weary, to hold you, to love you always._ _You are my husband, you are my treasure and I love you for_ _ever_ _and_ _always_."

Unable to hold himself after hearing those heart taking words from her, he pulls her in his arms as she hugs him back. Their vows along with Eric's display of affection elicited many ' _Aww's_ ' and _'So adorable_ ' from the crowd.

"If you have any objection about this marriage, speak up now or forever hold your peace." Jack says. Satisfied with no interruption he tells them to exchange rings.

Catherine looks up at her parents and smiles as they take the similar rings for each other. The rings are designed like a claddagh made of gold but the only difference is the blue, heart shaped jewel in Tris' ring.

Eric smiles lovingly at Tris, his eyes showing her all of his emotions. Love, compassion, loyalty, lust and trust.

He never knew he could ever be loved. His family never showed him affection. But for some reason the incredible woman in front of him loved him and he was grateful.

"I pronounce You husband and wife you-" but Jack's speech was cut of by none other than Catherine Coulter.

"You may kish youh bide now!" Catherine speaks up, enthusiastically.

Everyone laughs at the innocent girl who bats her eyelashes at her parents.

Eric cups Tris' cheek in one hand and with the other on her waist, he dips her down as he captures her sweet lips in his own. Their lips fit perfectly together and Eric loves the way they move in perfect synchronization. Tris wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses him back.

They might have had their good and bad moments, but they will always find their way back to each other.

She was his just as he was hers and there's no one else he would rather be with.

She was _All he ever wanted_.

They break apart and grin as the crowd hoots and hollers.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Give a round of applause to Mr and Mrs Coulter."

And the crowd bursts into applause and cheers.

* * *

_When things are right, then you just know_

_There is something in your eyes that brings me home_   
_'Cause when there's love, you don't let go_   
_So as long as you're with me you're not alone, you'll never be_

_I wanna tell you what I feel and really mean it_   
_I wanna shout it from the rooftops to the sky_   
_'Cause if you ever need a friend you know I'll be it_   
_From tonight until we see the end of time_

_I'll cross my heart_   
_And hope to die_   
_We're always and forever, I'll be by your side_   
_When days are dark_   
_And stars don't align_   
_We're always and forever 'til the end_   
_The end of time. *****_

***(End of Time by Alan Walker)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for patiently sticking by my side throughout this story.
> 
> A few things you should know:
> 
> I am not a native English so I have a limited vocabulary.
> 
> I live in Asia so I had to search about weddings,vows and stuff.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction so it is, by no means perfect.
> 
> My life is pretty different so i never update on fixed days or time.
> 
> Thank you AnnLiberty and tlcoopi7 for all the help in making this better.
> 
> DivergentPanda46 and guests also deserve my thanks for inspiring and lifting my spirits.
> 
> Please follow, favorite or review if it tickles your fancy.
> 
> Thank you again everyone :)
> 
> Be Brave!
> 
> -Stella


End file.
